NINJADARE SHOW
by Peytonholloway11
Summary: Welcome everyone to the first ever NINJADARE SHOW! I am your hostess Peyton Holloway! Dare any Ninjago character from any episode or season! I will accept all dares giving to me, and guess what... I ALSO ACCEPT OCS! Please read to discover all the great and torturous things that could evr happen to Ninjago... and grab yourself a taco. Speaking of which my order is ready. :)
1. Indroduction

Ninja Dare

Chapter 1:

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 1st season of… drum roll please The NINJADARE SHOW! Please welcome our hostess Peyton Holloway!

Me: (runs in touching peoples hand as I run by) thank you, thank you please have a seat.

(Brice and I take our seats as audience burst into clapping)

Me: Alright, so as we all know today is the first day of the NINJADARE SHOW! Let's take this moment to welcome our guests!

( audience clapping)

Brice: First up we have most feared enemy….. THE OVERLORD! Everyone give him a hand!

(The Overlord walks in and the audience cheers)

Overlord: Thank you, thank you!

Brice: Please take your seat

Me: Next up we have our beloved teacher… SENSEI WU!

(Sensei Wu walks in and the audience cheers)

Brice: Welcome, welcome next up we have one of the cutest couples in all Ninjago…. Ed and Edna!

(Ed and Edna enter holding hands, the crowd bursts into awws)

Ed: Sweety, are you crying?

Edna: ( tears falling down her face) only 'cause I love you!

Me: *sniffle now I'm gonna cry *sniffle so cute

Lloyd: (walks up and gives me tissues)

Me: Thank you!

Brice: Well now that he is here please welcome the golden ninja…. LLOYD GARMADON!

Fangirls: We love you Lloyd! (faint)

Me: obsessive much? Thank you Lloyd please have a seat.

Me: Up next we have the hotheaded ninja of fire. Give a hand for….KAI!

Fangirls: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH WE LOVE YOU!

Kai: Freaks!

Fangirls: ? LLLLLLL BUT WE LOVE YOU!

Brice: Alright, alright now welcome the beloved sister of Kai…..NYA.

Fanguys?: WE LOVE YOU!

Nya: (slightly blushes) Ummmm, thank you?

Me: 0_0

Brice: 0_0

Me: That is scary on so many levels.

Brice: Freaky, anyway up next we have the ninja of lightning…..JAY WALKER!

Jay: (glances at Nya) Hi Mrs. Nya.

Me: Up next is the strong, ninja of earth, give it up for….COLE!

Cole: (pulls up sleeve and shows up his 'guns') I'm gonna get arrested eith these guns!

Fangirls: OHMAJESUSHESHAWT

Brice and I: What is up with those ladies?

Me: Alright, up next we have the original nindroid….ZANE JULIEN!

Fangirls: (fanning themselves)

Zane: Hello my friends

Brice: Up next we have the beloved female nindroid…..P.I.X.A.L!

(audience claps)

P.I.X.A.L :( takes her seat next to Zane)

Me: Now please welcome the brown ninja….DARETH!

Dareth: (does the penguin) Thank you, thank you!

Me: 0_0

Brice: 0_0

Brice: Okay then now welcome the slithering serpentine…..SKALES!

Skales: Thankssssss your sssso kind!

Me: Last and certainly not lets welcome…..SENSEI GARMADON AND MISAKO!

Me: Now that everyone is here WE. ARE. READY. FOR. THE. DARES.

Brice: (grabs a really large envelope) Alright, the first dare ever, in the history of the NINJADARE show goes to…..KAI!

Kai: Why does it always have to be me?

Me: No one cares. So Kai….Are you ready?

Kai; yeahwhatever

Me: Are ya sure?

Kai: JUST GIVE ME THE DARN DARE!

Me: 0_0 okay then, your dare is to dress up as a 'red' version of Elsa, and sing Let it Glow.

Kai: 0_0 But, but, but

Me: Butts are for sitting

Kai: (Goes to closet and gets dressed) :'(

My fire shines bright in the black of night  
Only embers to be seen  
A pyre of desolation  
And I fear that I'm its Queen  
The blaze is burning like this raging pain inside  
I ignited the spark when it should have died

What have I done?  
What did they see?  
Am I the bad girl I always seem to be?  
Deny yourself, don't let it show  
Well, now it shows!

Let it glow, let it glow  
My fire is warm and bright  
Let it glow, let it glow  
Why judge it wrong or right?

I can't help that I was born this way  
Let the flames rage on  
The heat never bothered me anyway

It's painful how my charred past  
Scarred my desire to try  
But those fears from my seared memory  
Are fears I'll now deny

It's time to live life sure and new  
To be the fire pure and true  
No good, no bad, no judge for me  
I'm free!

Let it glow, let it glow  
A phoenix reborn, I'll fly  
Let it glow, let it glow

I'm not afraid to try  
Now's my turn, so watch me burn  
Let the flames rage on

My fire furies toast the ash and torch the ground  
My smoky cinders roast the air and scorch all around  
Relive regret no more, forgive, forget the past  
I've been looking back too long  
A future's all I ask!

Let it glow, let it glow  
I'm the light at the break of dawn  
Let it glow, let it glow  
Cold yesterday is gone

Here's I'll stay, I'm the warmth of day  
Let the flames rage ON!  
The heat never bothered me anyway

Me: 0_0 OMG MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!

Brice::') You know you could of changed the girl parts to make it seem like you're a boy!

Kai:( Pulls out fire blade) I WILL KILL YOU

Me: 0_0 WTH (kicks Kai then pushes him out window)

Brice: Isn't that were we keep the dragons?

Me: Yes it is

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Oh, my fireballs!

Me: 0_0

Brice: J well next dare is for everyone except Cole.

Cole: Phew I'm safe!

Me:(whispering so Cole can't hear) Okay yall have to buy all the cake in Ninjago, and eat it in front of him.

Brice and I: (watch others leave)STEVE?

Steve(my director):WHAT?

Me:(slaps Steve) DID YOU JUST WHAT ME?

Steve: S-sorry ma'am. Yes your highness?

Me: Better… I want you to get me a giant pole, and twelve roles of duct tape!

Steve: Yes your highness!

Steve: (comes back 10 minutes later and gives me stuff)

Brice: (sets up pole while I get Cole)

(5 minutes later)

Me: Finally we got Cole duct-taped to the pole

(others come back in)

Brice: Alright are you all ready?

Everyone: yes (pulls out cake and starts eating it!

Zane: This is a fine cake!

Lloyd: MMmmm sooo good!

Everyone: Yummmmmm

Cole: WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Me: This is now the end of the NINJADARE SHOW. Thank you for watching and goodbye!

-DISCLAIMER-

I do not own any characters you recognize.

I own myself, Brice, and Steve.

Please PM me if you wants to send in dares, or have an O/C in.


	2. Poor, poor Cole

NINJADARE SHOW

Chapter 2:

Brice: Welcome once again to the NINJADARE SHOW. Please welcome our hostess….PEYTON HOLLOWAY.

Fans: WHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brice: :'( How come no one cheers when I'm up here

Fans: BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brice: Whaaaaaaaaa?

Me: You're a boy, you don't need fans! Anyway please welcome our guest!...Sensei Garmadon, Ed and Edna, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, Zane, Kai, Cole, P.I.X.A.L, the Overlord, Jay, and Nya!

Brice: And don't forget our special guest from the future….Emilia "Emili" Chernenkov.

Emili:(walks in wearing a white shirt, jeans, and purple track shoes. Has black hair in a pony tail chalked with yellow, has emerald green eyes, and a baby blue blazer.) Hey guys! By the Way I know all of the ninja's kids.

Cole: What's Nya and I's kid like?

Emili: Actually its motormouth's kid. HE IS SOOOOO ADORABLE!

Jay and Nya: (blush and hold hands)

Fangirls: WTH you suck Nya, JAY IS OURS!

Brice: 0_0

Me: 0_0

Brice: they need to just leave

Me: scarred for life

Brice: Thank you please take a seat.

Me: Thank you! Anyway up next we have the beautiful… Katrina-Catherine "KC" Mafdir

KC: (rides in with a floral dress, knee length jeans, and green flats. Has black hair in a braid and onyx eyes. She is paralyzed from the waist down so she is in a wheelchair) Hey!

Brice: Last, but not least we have Jamie Krump.

Jamie: Hey peeps! ( wearing a light blue dress that reaches mid thigh, and blue sandals. She has light brown skin and dark brown hair. Light blue eyes, and a blue flower in her hair. Element of magic.)

Me: Everyone give a hand for our Guests

(audience clapping)

Me: STEVE?

Steve: Y-yes your majesty?

Me: Go get the dare envelope

Steve: Y-yes ma'am

(Steve runs to get envelope)

Me: Ok (takes card out of envelope) the first dare is for ….COLE

Cole: I hate my life

Me: I hate your life too XD

Cole: T_T

Me: Anyway this dare is from Randomness Girl, so your dare is to eat your own cooking!

Cole: Yes, my cooking is amazing

Me: Steve, bring some of Cole's chili

(Steve comes with a pot of Cole's chili)

Cole: (takes spoon and devours chili) BEST! DARE! EVER!

Everyone else: (throws up) eeewwwww!

Brice: *gag Ok the next dare is for….MISAKO

Misako: Oh alright, who is this one from?

Brice: let me see ( flips through cards) um….sportsgallol

Me: Ok you have to eat your own scrolls.

Misako: BUT I LOVE MY SCROLLS!

Me: No one cares.

Misako: (puts all of her scrolls in her mouth at one time and swallows)

Me:0_0 you could have chewed!

Misako: (starts choking)

Garmadon: (runs over and does the Heimlich maneuver)

Misako: (crying) M-my scrolls

Me: Shut up old lady. The next dare is for… ZANE.

Zane: 0_0 oh boy

Me: This dare is also from Randomness Girl, come here.

Zane: (walks over to me) yes?

Me: (whispering in his ear) you have to kiss P.I.X.A.L in front of all your fan girls

Zane: 0_0 I don't know

Me: (pulls out baseball bat) DO IT

Zane: yes ma'am (walks over to P.I.X.A.L and takes her hand) Come on

P.I.X.A.L and Zane: (walks in front of his fangirls) P.I.X.A.L, we are compatible

P.I.X.A.L: Yes, we are

Zane: (Kisses P.I.X.A.L)

Fangirls: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WILL KILL YOU ZANE! (takes their purses and nails and hit Zane)

Zane: (Limps over to his seat) ow, ow, ow

Me: (winces)

Brice: THEY ARE REALLY SCARING ME NOW!

Me: Anyway, the next dare is for Cole.

Cole: 0_0 2 dares in one show? You really hate me don't you?

Me: Yeah! Jamie I need you.

Jamie: Sure thing!

Me: I need you to turn Cole into a chipmunk.

Jamie: (giggling turns Cole into a chubby chipmunk)

Cole: 0_0 (high pitched voice) This really sucks, what do I have to do

Me: Well you have to go outside and get chased by a dog.

Cole: Oh God!

Me: (kicks Cole out the window)

Random Dog: "SQUIRREL!" (Chases Cole)

Cole: (Starts running ) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Random Dog: (grabs Cole in Mouth and starts shaking him, then swallows him whole)

Me: Well that was our last dare. Once again lets thank our guests!

( audience clapping)

Brice: And give a hand for our special Darers….. Randomness Girl and sportsgallol!

(more clapping)

Me: Thank you and good bye!

-DISCLAIMER—

I do not own any characters you recognize.

I own myself, Brice, Steve and Jamie.

Please PM me if you wants to send in dares, or have an O/C in.

Emili and KC belong to Emili-the-shadow-ninja


	3. Villians dare

Chapter 3:  
Me: I know I left out Skales in the last chapter, but it was totally an accident. Don't worry we'll bring him back. BWAHAHAHAHA!

Brice:BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Me: (slaps Brice) Only ME!

Brice: Whatever so who's ready to let the dares begin?

Fans: WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: First lets welcome our guests...Skales, the Overlord, Sensei Garmadon, Sensei Wu, Misako, Ed and Edna, P.I.X.A.L, Nya, Lloyd, Zane, Jay, Kai, and Cole.

Cole: ( comes in as a wet chubby chipmunk, with a really high pitched voiced) I HATE YOU!

Brice and I: AAAAWWWWWWWWWW! YOUR SO CUTE WHEN YOUR MAD!

Cole: 0_0 I JUST THREATENED YOU!

Me: (starts chasing him) come here cutie

Brice: JAMIE!

Jamie: ( Jamie walks in with Emili and KC) Yeah?

Brice: I need you to turn Cole back, she is getting really annoying! ( glancing at me)

Me: (walks over to Brice and gets out my bat)

Brice: (cowards in fear) P-please don't hurt me

Me: ( hits Brice with bat, and Brice falls out the window)

Brice: (grabs windowsill) Phew

Me: (walks over to window, and steps on Brice's hand)

Brice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH NOT THE DRAGONS!

Me: Well we'll see him soon. Now that everyone is here, it is time for the DARES. OK, because I left him out last chapter let's make this one for Skales.

Skales: What isssss it?

Me: Your dare isssss (mimicking Skales) to drink a whole bottle of the hotesssssst hot ssssssssssauce in the world. STEVE!

Steve: Y-yes your majesty?

Me: I need a bottle of The Source Sauce

Steve: Yes ma'am (comes back with The Source Sauce)

Me: Skales are you ready?

Skales: If I don't make it out tell Junior that I love him, and my beautiful wife I love her too!

Me: Shut up! ( hands bottle to Skales)

Everyone else: Chug, chug, chug!

Skales: (gulp) It sssseemsssss you want me to die! Alright (chugs hot sauce)

( 3 seconds later)  
Skales: That wasn"t ssssso AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
( runs off to restroom )

Cole: Were is he going?

Me: Probably getting some water!

Cole: Oh

Zane: 0_0 Um, my calculations say that is not a good idea. Hot sauce is made from peppers which contain oil. Water spreads oil, so drinking water would make the pain like 10 times worse!

Skales: Aghhhhh, ssssssssssssssweet relief! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
!

Zane and Cole: TOILETS BEWARE!

Me: Alrighty then, time for the next dare! This one is from Randomness Girl, and it looks like this one is for GARMADON.

Garmadon: 0_0 WHHHHHHHHHHYY?

Me: (turns to see Brice entering) Oh your here, you just missed the best dare EVER!

Skales: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Brice: 0_0

Me: Anyway Garmadon you have to give Lloyd a piggie back ride!

Lloyd: XD

Garmadon: Easy enough!

Lloyd: ( jumps on Garmadon )

Garmadon: OH MY HOW MUCH CANDY DO YOU EAT!

Lloyd: About 10 tons a hour, (quickly changing) I mean year!

Garmadon: (walks over to the window and drops Lloyd) OOOPS!

Lloyd: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Brice: I feel the pain!

Lloyd: (gets golden dragon and flys up, then pulls Garmadon down!) BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Me: Like father like son

Brice: This is our final dare for this chapter from sportsgallol, and it is for The Overlord!

Overlord: Curse you blasted beings, what is my dare?

Me: First you have to get in your spirit form!

Overlord: Fine. (changes to spirit form)

Me: (pulls out jar) Now get in!

Overlord: 0_0 (gets in)

Brice: Lets see who should I pick now... how about you JAY!

Jay: 0_0 Okay

Brice: Your job is to try and sell the Overlord as grape jelly!

Overlord: 0_0

Jay: XD

Jay:( Takes The Overlord to a Ninjago intersection) Jelly for sale only $1.99!

Random Guy: I'll take it!

Jay: Sure thing (takes money and leaves)

Random Guy: (goes home and toasts some toast, then pulls out a knife and gets ready for some jelly)

Overlord: Are you serious? What kind of fool uses a STEAK KNIFE for JELLY!?

Random Guy: (Throws knife in the air) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! JELLY DOESN'T TALK!

Overlord: Idiot ( escapes and goes back to the studio)

Me: Well that was our last dare, so it is time to say goodbye for now.

Brice: Thank you! Goodbye!

-DISCLAIMER-  
I do not own NINJAGO, or any of the characters. I own  
Brice  
Me  
Jamie  
and Steve  
Emili and KC belong to Emili-the-shadow-ninja


	4. YOUR FIRED!

NINJADARE SHOW  
Chapter 4:

Brice: Welcome everyone to chapter 4 of the NINJADARE SHOW!

Fans: WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brice: Now welcome our hostess...PEYTON HOLLOWAY

Fans: WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Hey Peeps. Now that I'm here give a hand for our guests... Dareth ,Skales, the Overlord, Sensei Garmadon, Sensei Wu, Misako, Ed and Edna, P.I.X.A.L, Nya, Lloyd, Zane, Jay, Kai, Cole, Jamie, Emili, KC.

Brice: Phew, introducing you guys is getting boring!

Me: I know right. Anyway it's time to start the dares. I'm really exited we have some good ones today. SSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE!

Steve: What?

Me: (gets ready to slap Steve)

Steve: (grabs my hand and twists my arm) NO! I AM TIRED OF YOU BOSSING ME AROUND! HELLO? I'M LIKE 50 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!

Me: 0_0

Steve: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I QUIT!

Me: WELL YOU CAN'T QUIT CAUSE YOUR FIRED!

Steve: ( starts running)

Me: ( pulls out bat) GET HIM!

Everyone: (chases Steve)

( Just then a loud sound is heard from the back row, and a bald Steve stands their completely covered in soot)

Steve: (starts crying) M-my beautiful h-hair

Me: Who fired that anyway?

Cryptor: (has bazooka in hands) I DONT KNOW, LINCOLN? (starts laughing hysterically)

Me: 0_0 Wow dude, wow! Brice let me see your phone!

Brice: ( hands me phone)

Me: ( Dials random phone number ) CONGRATS! You have been the 1 out of 1,000,000,000 selected to be the new director of the NINJADARE SHOW! Please come to our studio to become the director NOW!

Random Guy: (Answers phone) REALLY? I'M ON MY WAY NOW!

Me: You better hurry, cause i wanna taco! (hangs up)

Kai: GET ON WITH THE DARES ALREADY!

Brice: Do you REALLY want that to happen?

Kai: That's a trick question isn't it?

Brice: I don't know, is it?

Kai: Your scaring me.

Brice: Am I?

Kai: 0_0

Me: Our first dare for today goes to...

Kai: It's me isn't it

Me: Well it was gonna be Cole, but that can change!

Kai: No, no that's fine!

Me: XD Too late

Cole: YES!

Me: OK Kai your dare is to chug a whole gallon of gasoline!

Zane: I'm not sure fire and gasoline is a good compound, but who cares chug, chug, chug, chug!

Kai: 0_0 but Zane I though at least you would be against this!

Sensei Wu and Nya: CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!

Kai: :'(

Me: DO IT!

Kai: ( takes gallon of gasoline and chugs it) I don't feel so good! (throws up)

3-2-1

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

( soot covers whole studio and half the stage is gone)

Me: :'( MY STUDIO!

Jamie: I can fix it!

Me: AWWWWW! YOU COULD BE FIX IT FELIXETTE!

Jamie: Shut up

Me: What did you just tell me to do?

Jamie: o_o I said to sit back and relax while I fix everything. ( giggles nervously)

Me: That's what I thought you said.

Jamie: ( forms a ball of dark purple magic and thrusts it at the stage, stage is automatically fixed)

Me: YAY!

Jay: Does anyone know where Kai went?

Cole: Yeah I think i saw him fly all the way to the back of the room, and now little girls are playing "dress up"!

Me: 0_0

Kai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE TU-TU

Me: 0_0 Well anywayback to the dares.

Brice: This next dare is for...DARETH!

Dareth: Finally!

Cole: HEY KAI! ARE YOU GONNA COME OR ARE YA GONNA PLAY DRESS UP ALL DAY?

Kai: ( walks up on stage wearing a pink fairy costume, a pink tu-tu, and a giant bow in his hair )

Jay: I think this will add a lot more PIZAZZ! ( walks up to kai and squirts super glue in his hair, then dumps a whole bucket of glitter on him)

Kai: 0_0 *sniffle W-why?

Dareth: Time for my dare now.

Me: Dareth you have to arrest a police officer!

Dareth: 0_0 Yay, wait I don't have any handcuffs?

Me: SSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE- Oh yeah NEW PERSON I JUST HIRED! WERES MY TACO? AND COME HERE!

New person I just hired: Here (hands me taco) my name is Randy by the way.

Me: ( swallows taco whole) what kind of parents named their kid Randy?

Random Guy in the audience: HEY!

Jay: I was gonna name my son Randy!

Emili: Actually his name is Chandler!

Nya: AWWWWWWWWW!

Randy: Now what did you want?

Me: I want a pair of handcuffs

Randy: 0_0 okay then

(comes back with pair of handcuffs)

Dareth: Hmmm, how will I find a police officer? I KNOW! I will use the powers of the falcon! ( starts waving armsup and down) CA-CAW

( in about 5 minutes the whole city has called the cops)

Police officer: Sir, I am sorry I have to give you a ticket.

Dareth: No, sir you are the one getting arrested! With the power of the penguin, the flaingo, and the iguana!

Police officer: Thats great! (calls the Zoo)

Dareth: ( Takes his hancuffs and cuffs the officer to a stop sign)

-back at the studio-

( On the news, everyone sees Dareth)

Everyone: 0_0

Me: (facepalm)

( knock at the door)

Peeps at the door: OPEN UP THIS IS THE F.B.I, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!

Me: 0_0 R-RANDY!

Randy: (Opens the door)

F.B.I: I Just wanted to say I REALLY love your show! BYE!

Everyone: 0_0 (facepalm)

Brice: OK this is the last dare for this chapter, and it looks like its for ZANE!

Zane: 0_0

Brice: Well your dare is to go around and ask what 3.14 stands for!

Zane: But i already know what it stands for. 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944  
592307816406286 208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481 117  
450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233 7867831652712019091456  
48566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006 60631558817488152092096282925409171536436  
7892590360011330530548820466521384146 951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118 TRY SAYING THAT 5 TIMES FAST  
548074462379962749 567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190  
702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827 7857713427577896091  
73637178721468440901224953430146549585371050792279689258923 542019956112129021960864034418159813629  
774771309960518707211349999998372978049 95105973173281609631859502445945534690830264252230825334468  
5035261931188171010 003137838752886587533208381420617177669147303598253490428755468731159562863882  
353787593751957781857780532171226806613001927876611195909216420198938095257201 06548586327886593615  
3381827968230301952035301852968995773622599413891249721775 2834791315155748572424541506959508295331  
16861727855889075098381754637464939319... (BLAH BLAH BLAH USELESS NONSENCE BLAH BLAH BLAH)... THIS GOES ON FOR ANOTHER 2 HOURS

Everyone: (snoring)

Zane: (Evil thought pops into mind) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!(Gets blowhorn)  
(blows blowhorn)

Everyone: (jumps about a mile high) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: (grabs Zane and throws him out the window)

Zane: OH NO

(2 hours later)

Zane: ( comes back with a missing arm,and half of his face gone)

Everyone: 0_0

Brice: How is he supposed to do his dare with half of his body gone?

Me: Someone fix Zane, and Sensei Wu can do this one!

Wu: 0_0

Brice: well you have to ask random people what 3.14 stands for, and everytime they answer pi you shove pie in their face

Wu: Ok

Me: RANDY!

Randy: What?

Me: ( gets bat and smacks him)

Randy: No wonder Steve quit

Me: After this chapter YOUR FIRED! Anyway I need about 100 pies.

Randy: (comes back with pies)

Me: (gives pie to Sensei) Off you go.

Sensei: HEY CAN ANY BODY TELL ME WHAT 3.14 STANDS FOR?

Random Peeps: PI!

Sensei: ( Takes pie and shoves it in their face, starts laughing hysterically)

Brice: Well that was our last dare, see yo tomorrow

Me: Peace out! Oh yeah Randy your FIRED!

Randy: whatever.

-  
- DISCLAIMER -  
I DONT OWN NINJAGO  
I DO OWN RANDY, STEVE, PLEASE SEND ME DARES I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS FAST WITHOUT THEM  
JAMIE, BRICE, AND I AND I ACCEPT ANY O/C

Emili-the-shadow-ninja owns  
Emili and KC


	5. Valcanoes

Chapter 5  
A/N Guys I'm really sorry for not updating faster, my great uncle passed away, and I had to go to his funeral. I'm gonna miss Uncle Harley :'(

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 5th chapter of the...NINJADARE SHOW!

Crowd: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brice: Now let's welcome our newest hostess... VAMP!

Crowd: WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!

Vamp:( walks in, Has ankle length Brown hair with a purple streaks pulled into spiral pigtails,  
sky blue eyes, light tan skin; purple knee high back and strapless dress, black combat boots,  
grey stockings. Golden tiara with double Sickles at hip)

Jay: OH MAH GOSH! YOUR HAIR IS SOOOOOO LONG! I'M GONNA CALL YOU PUNZIE

Everyone: 0_0

Brice: Anyway let's welcome our hostess... PEYTON HOLLOWAY!

Me: HELLO MAH HOMIES!

Vamp: 0_0

Brice: Don't EVER do that again!

Me: Did I just hear someone tell me what to do? (reaches back to grab my bat)

Brice: Um, No!

Me: That's what I thought!

Brice: Anyway, it's time to introduce our guests!

Me: Vamp would you like to do the honors?

Vamp: Omg, YES!

Brice: Then do it!

Vamp: Okay folks lets welcome our guests Kai, Lloyd, Zane, P.I.X.A.L, Jay, Cole, Dareth, Nya, Ed and Edna, Skales, Wu, Garmadon, and The Overlord!

Me: Good, Now let the torture begin!

Kai: YAY! (note the sarcasim)

Me: Because our red ninja seems SO excited to do this, I think we'll let him go first!

Kai: I really need to shut up!

Me: Yes, yes you do!

Kai: (starts crying) I h-hate my life!

Me: Well this dare is from... VAMP!

Vamp: OH YAY!

Me: This is gonna be good, well since it's your dare you get to say it!

Vamp: My dare is for Kai to get pushed out of a window!

Kai: OH OVERLORD!

Overlord: Great now my name is a BAD word!

Me: YOUR FACE IS A BAD WORD!

Crowd: BBBUUUURRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNN!

Kai: Well let's get this over with!

Me: Jay, you get to push him out, Zane you did put the volcanoe there right?

Zane: Of course!

Kai: No one said anything about a volcanoe!

Zane: You are the ninja of fire, so you shouldn't be phased...much.

Kai: Whatever, just push me!

Jay: YAY (pushes Jay out of window)

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( falls into volcanoe ) AAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Whatever he'll be fine!

Kai: THIS ACTUALLY FEELS GOOD!

Brice: Anyway, the next dare is for Ed and Edna!

Edna: Oh boy!

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!

Ed: Oh no!

Me: This one is actually from Brice and I!

Edna: Even worse.

Brice: Ed you have to throw all of your inventions into the volcanoe.

Ed: But, but, but (starts crying)

Me: DO IT!

Ed: Fine ( throws all of his inventions into the volcanoe)

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
WHO THREW THOSE IN HERE?

Me: Edna, whatever we ix together you have to drink:

Edna: Please don't make it spicy, I hate spice!

Brice: Well everyone has to put one thing in!

Me: LLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!

Brice: That's our new director!

Larry: Yes ma'am?

Me: I need a bowl!

Larry: Yes ma'am! (leaves, and comes back with bowl)

Me: Thank You!

Brice: Now everyone gets to put one liquid in!

Everyone: YAY!

Edna: No

Jay: (Put's in barbecue sauce)

Lloyd: (Put's in musturd)

Zane: (Put's in The Source Sauce, the hottest hotsauce in the world)

Cole: (Put's in expired honey mustard in)

Jay: That's evil!

Cole: What? I put that in my chili all the time!

Jay: (throws up in the bowl)

Ed: (Put's in maple syrup)

The Overlord: (Put's in grape jelly)

Wu: (Put's in Tarter sauce)

Garmadon: (Put's in coctail sauce)

Skales: (Put's in moldy sourcream)

Dareth: (Put's in black coffee)

Jamie: (Put's in applesauce)

KC: (Put's in guacemole)

Emili: (Put's in ketchup)

Brice: (Put's in pizza sauce)

Me: (Put's in Lemon Juice)

Larry: (Put's in milk)

Vamp: (Put's in glue)

Me: I'm gonna throw up just thinking about this!

Brice: I already did!

Me: 0_0 Vamp you get to pour it into the cup!

Vamp: WHAT!?

Me: (Pulls out bat) DO IT!

Vamp: Fine! (Pours it into cup)

Me: Now Edna has to drink it!

Everyone: CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!

Edna: (Drinks it all really quickly, then throws up)

Everyone: EEEEWWW!

Me: Well, that was the last dare for this chapter, WORD OUT!

Brice: It's Peace out!

Me: DON'T JUDGE!

Kai: WHEN CAN I COME OUT?

Me: TOMORROW!

Kai: (groan)

Vamp: Bye guys!

Everyone: Good bye!

-  
-DISCLAIMER-  
I do not own NINJAGO,  
I do however own Jamie, Brice, Larry, and myself  
Emili-the-shadow-ninja owns Emili and KC  
Vamp belongs to Vampirebite14

Thanks for reading and please send in the dares  
O/Cs are also accepted, you can also send in dares for  
-me  
-Brice  
-Larry  
-KC  
-Emili  
-Vamp  
-Jamie


	6. Truths?

Chapter 6:

(10 minutes before starting time)

Me: Where the freakin crap is Kai?

Brice: I don't know, Cole said he didn't want to come so he stayed!

Me: KAI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Cole: I'll go get him if you want me to!

Me: Yes please, but bring someone responsible so you don't run away too. ZANE!

Zane: Yes

Me: Your the only one I trust not to go run away, so take Cole and go find Kai!

Zane: Okay! (Zane and Cole walk outside the studio)

Me: LARRY!

Larry: Yes ma'am?

Me: I wanna 24 pack of crunchy tacos from Tacobell!

Larry: Um, yes ma'am, but ain't...

Me: Ain't, ain't a word!

Larry: Yes, sorry ma'am, but don't you have to give me the money first?

Me: (pulls out bat) EXCUSE ME!

Brice: DUH DUH DUUUUUUH!

Larry: Yes I understand ma'am, but I don't actually get paid for my job SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOO IM KINDA BROKE!

Me: ( hits him with the bat)

Larry: F-fine, I'll get the tacos! (leaves to get tacos)

(2 minutes later)

Larry: I got the tacos

Me: (swallows all 24 tacos with the box whole)

Everone: 0_0

( another 2 minutes later)

Police: This is the police, open up!

Me: Brice, go get it!

Brice: BUT...fine! ( opens door )

Police: A local Taco Bell just reported 24 missing tacos,any idea who it was?

Jay: IT WAS HIM (points to Larry)

Larry: WHHAAAAA?

Police: I'm afraid I have to arrest you!

Larry: WHHAAAAA?

Police: ( put Larry in handcuffs)

Me: Well I guess we need a new director!

Brice: Again

Me: (pulls out bat)

Brice: Nevermind!

-with Cole and Zane-

Zane: Alright here's the plan, we run to the dojo and stay in there until the show is over!

Cole: I like it!

-back with me-

Me: When are they gonna be back?

Brice: You don't think they ran away do you?

Me: I don't know! We only have four minutes until showtime.

Brice: I know!

Me: (pulls out bat) they better be back... OR ELSE!

Brice: 0_0

( 4 minutes later)

Me: Your on..

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 6th chapter of the... NINJADARE SHOW!

Crowd: WHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!

Brice: Due to some mishap before the show we will not be having Cole, Kai, or Zane in this chapter.

Fangirls: WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!

Brice: But lets go ahead and welcome our hostess... VAMP!

Crowd: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOO!

Vamp: Hey guys!

Brice: Now let's welcome our hostess... PEYTON HOLLOWAY, olloway, olloway!

Me: HAY MAH HOMIES, omies, omies!

Brice: What's up with the echo, echo, echo?

Jay: BUTT, butt, butt HAHAHAHAHAH!

Brice: REALLY JAY, ay, ay!

( sound person turns of the echo)

Me: Anyway since Kai, Cole, and Zane aren't here for this chapter we'll make sure they all get a chapter!

Everyone: YAY!

Brice: Now lets welcome our guests... Jay, P.I.X.A.L, Dareth, Skales, The Overlord, Wu, Garmadon, Ed and Edna, Jamie, KC, Emili, Misako, and Lloyd!

Me: Now LET THE DARES BEGIN!

Crowd: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brice: This first truth... wait truth?

Me: Yah, I let there be a truth chapter... SO WHAT!

Brice: Okay, well the first truth is from... VAMP!

Vamp: YAY!

Me: Okay Nya, who do you choose... Jay or Cole?

Nya: (sweating) I choose.. Jole!

Me: I SAID JAY OR COLE NOT JOLE!

Nya: I choose, I choose...

Me: Now stay tuned for this commercial break...

Brice: Really?

Me: What?

Nya: I chooose... Jay!

Jay: I love you too!

Brice: You only chose him because Cole isn't here.

Nya: No I-I didn't!

Me: You hesitated.

Vamp: Anyway the next truth is also from and is still for Nya!

Nya: Why?

Vamp: What is the most important thing to you?

Nya: Well it's probably my inventions.

Me: Wow!

Brice: Okay...

Me: Well we have one more truth for this chapter.

Brice: This truth is from Peyton and I, and it's for P.I.X.A.L!

P.I.X.A.L: This does not sound good

Me: What are your feelings for Zane?

P.I.X.A.L: (starts blushing) Well, I-I really like him. You know as a friend!

Me: Honey, your face says it all, I didn't even know nindroids could blush.

P.I.X.A.L: (starts blushing even more) I'm not blushing.

Me: Sure...

Brice: Well that was our last truth.

Me: PEACE OUT MY HOMIES!

Brice: 0_0 Well we're out.

(back in my office)

Me: (pulls out bat) Those ninja. I'm going to throw them in jail till they rot, no I'm going to throw them in jail  
till the jail rots on top of them. Then I'll move them to a new jail till that jail rots on top of them.

Brice: Calm down...

Me: UUUURRRGGGHHHHH!

-  
-DISCLAIMER-  
I do not own Ninjago  
Now you can send in dares for  
*Me  
*Brice  
*Jamie  
or Emili-the-shadow-ninja's character  
*KC  
*Emili  
Thanks for reading!


	7. Kai

NINJADARE SHOW:

Chapter 7: Kai

(10 minutes before show time)

Me: Brice, get the microphones, and the strobe lights!

Brice: Yes ma'am!

Me: And I need Jamie to make sure Nicole got here!

Jamie: Aye aye captain!

Me: Jay, I need…. Nevermind I don't trust you. ED!

Ed: Yes?

Me: I need you to make sure Kai, Cole, and Zane get here!

Kai: Hey Stupid were over here!

Me: (Turns and notices all three of them sitting on a couch) Good!

Kai: Oh Overlord!

Overlord: (growls)

Me: (Hits Kai, Cole, and Zane with baseball bat) YOU JERKS!

Zane: I'm really sorry I-I….

Me: What the fudge!

Zane: (Smoke coming out of head)

Me: Do you think I hit him to hard?

Brice: Not at all!

Me: Cool!

(Doorbell rings)

Me: Oh Yay! Nicole's here!

Brice: I don't think that was the doorbell!

Me: Oh yah, I made the doorbell sound like a bomb, and the security system sound like a doorbell!

(A bomb, and then a scream is heard)

Nicole: Holy Crap!

Me: (Starts laughing) You said crap!

Brice: Really?

Me: What, yolo!

Brice: 0_0

Me: Did you get the mic and stuff?

Brice: Yeah,

Me: Go set it up!

Brice: (Leaves to set up stage)

Me: Okay, everyone is here right?

Everyone: Yes!

Me: Two minutes until show time! This time everyone is all ready going to be at their seats okay?

Everyone: Okay!

Me: Vamp?

Vamp: Yep!

Me: Okay were on!

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 7th chapter of the…. NINJADARE SHOW!

Me: Yay! Now before we start I want you guys to meet…. NICOLE JETT!

Nicole: Hay peeps!

Me: Now Nicole and I have been working on something really special for you guys.

Nicole: Hit it!

(All the lights go off, except for the strobe lights)

Nicole: Hit it!

Nicole and I: (Breaks out into random dance moves)

Me: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
And make fun of Kai's dresses  
Oho oho  
It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos  
To put the ninja in danger  
Oho oho  
Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time  
Cole: It's miserable and horrible  
Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah  
Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
It's time  
Oho oho  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, but you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded  
too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!  
And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!

Kai: It's miserable and horrible

Me: Oh yeah!  
Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
it's time  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, you better get to it  
You look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,  
It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Both: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
Daring you!  
Daring you! Yeah!  
It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!  
It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news,  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Me: Whoa!

Nicole: That was AWESOME!

Brice: That was just a parody of 22 by Taylor Swift!

Nicole and I: WE KNOW! JINX, JINX AGAIN!

Brice: Well now it is time for the dares!

Me: OH YEAH!

Brice: Because of his disappearance in the last chapter, we are going to let Kai have his very own chapter! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: 0_0 WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Me: Because…

Kai: Don't finish… I already know!

Brice: Well the first dare is from…. Sportsgallol!

Kai: No she's EVIL!

Brice: Garmadon you get to run over Kai with a monster truck!

Me: Someone bring me a taco!

Jamie: (makes taco with her magic) here ya go!

Me: Yes!

Brice: Let me guess you have a new director!

Me: Yes…TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYY!

Tony: Yes?

Emili: Holy Freaking noodles, Is that Tony Stark?

Me: Yeah, why?

(Some fans in audience faint)

Tony: What did you want me for?

Me: I want you to build me a monster truck!

Tony: Got it! (Builds monster truck, and gives me the keys)

Me: Sweet!

Garmadon: But it's mine!

Me: Whatever (throws keys at Garmadon)

Garmadon: (Get's hit in the face) Ow. (Get's into monster truck)

Me: Are you ready?

Garmadon: (starts engine) Yep!

Nicole: (duct-tapes Kai to the ground)

Kai: Nonononononononononono, please!

Garmadon: (Drives over Kai)

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: That was so entertaining! Get up Kai, it's time for your next dare!

Kai: Uggghhh!

Vamp: This one is from…. SapphireDracon!

Kai: Why do I get more dares?

Me: Sweetheart, this whole chapter is for you!

Kai: I really hate you!

Fangirls: It's okay Kai, we hate her too!

Me: -_-

Vamp: You have to eat ice cubes!

Kai: Fair enough!

Zane: (Uses his epic ice powers and makes an ice cube)

Jay: Suck it, suck….

Me: 0_0

Kai: (Puts it in mouth) Hmmm not bad!

Zane: Wait for it!

Kai: (starts steaming) Coldcoldcoldcold

Me: Priceless!

Darreth: It's only an ice cube dummy!

Fangirls: (Attack Darreth)

Brice: We are still not done with you Kai!

Kai: O My Overlord, I am never going to run away again!

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Your next dare is from… NICOLE!

Kai: I think I'm gonna be sick!

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAH!

Nicole: You have to dress up as Arianne Grande and sing Problem!

Kai: Why does everyone make me sing?

Me: SHUT IT, BRAT!

Kai: (Goes into closet, and puts on outfit, and wig)

Me: And Cole you get to sing to

_[Kai:]  
Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you! (you you)  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you! (you you)_

_Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you! (you you)_

_Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got_

_[Cole:]  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[Kai:]  
I got one less, one less problem  
[Cole:]  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[Kai:]  
I got one less, one less problem_

_[Kai:]  
I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you! (you you)  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you! (you you)  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you! (you you)_

_Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got_

_[Cole:]  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[Kai:]  
I got one less, one less problem  
[Cole:]  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[Kai:]  
I got one less, one less problem_

_[Cole:]  
Uh!  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Iggy Iggy  
Too biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just keep playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!_

_[Kai:]  
One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem_

_Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got (I've got)_

_[Cole:]  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[Kai:]  
I got one less, one less problem  
[Cole:]  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[Kai:]  
I got one less, one less problem  
[Cole:]  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[Kai:]  
I got one less, one less problem_

Fangirls: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Sadly there is only one more dare for Kai, from Brice and me!

Brice: Kai you have to…

Me: Wait, we need Cole!

Brice: Cole, come here!

Cole: Yeah?

Me: Stand here! Tony! Bring the PBJ!

Tony: (Brings in PBJ) Here!

Me: Cole, put the PB in one armpit, and the jelly in the other!

Cole: What?!... Never mind! ( Puts PBJ in his armpits)

Me: (giggles)

Cole: Eew!

Kai: What do I have to do with this?

Brice: You'll see!

Kai: 0_0

Me: Tony! Bring me 2 slices of bread!

Tony: (comes with two slices of bread)

Me: (gives bread to Kai) Now take this rub one piece in one of Cole's armpits, and the other one in the other!

Kai: No, no, please NO!

Cole: 0_0 (Lifts arms up)

Kai: (Closes his eyes and wipes the bread in his armpits) Okay, phew I'm done now!

Me: Now put the pieces of bread together….

Kai: (put's the bread together)

Me: Now eat it!

Kai: 0_0 No please, NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: (Pulls out bat) DO IT!

Kai: (slowly eats sandwich) This *chew is so *chew disgusting! (Throws up)

Brice: Well that marks the end of this chapter, see ya!

Me: Peace out!

Nicole: Bye!

**DISCLAIMER**

I do own Ninjago, or any of their characters.

Nicole Jett and I own the NINJADARE SHOW theme song!

Problem belongs to Ariana Grande!

Emili and KC belong to Emili-the-shadow-ninja

I own

*Jamie

*me

*Tony

*Brice

Please send in dares, I accept dares for all Ninjago characters including all OC's!

I accept OC's!

How is the theme song?

SPECIAL THANKS TO NICOLE JETT FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT!


	8. Cole

NINJADARE SHOW

Chapter 8: Cole

A/N: I really need dares, I can't update that fast without them! I am going to have the characters already at their seat, it is taking too long to introduce them… that or I'm just lazy! : P

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 8th chapter of the NINJADARE SHOW! Please welcome our hostesses… PEYTON HOLLOWAY and VAMP!

Crowd: WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHOOOOOO!

Me: As in the last chapter Kai got his own chapter of dares, and now it is Coles turn!

Cole: WHAT!?

Me: It's your punishment for running away!

Cole: But, it was Zane's idea!

Zane: W-what?

Cole: It's true!

Zane: No it-it isn't!

Me: Then why are you stuttering?

Zane: I-I'm not!

Me: (Pulls out bat) Boy… if you lie to me I will knock your head into tomorrow!

Zane: But, I…. fine it is true!

Cole: Exactly!

Me: You still get your own chapter; you're not too dumb to realize running away from me will get you in trouble!

Cole: -_- Fudge!

Brice: Well it's time to get Nicole in here so you can do your dumb theme song!

Me: EXCUSE ME!

Brice: 0_0 I meant really good theme song!

Me: Better… NICOLE!

Nicole: Sup?

Me: It's time for our theme song!

Nicole: YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: 1-2-1-2-3-4!

Nicole and I: (Break out into epic dance moves)

Me: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
And make fun of Kai's dresses  
Oho oho  
It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos  
To put the ninja in danger  
Oho oho  
Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
It's time  
Oho oho  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, but you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded  
too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!  
And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Me: Oh yeah!

Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
it's time  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,  
It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Both: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
Daring you!  
Daring you! Yeah!  
It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!  
It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Me: We are totally awesome!

Nikki: Totes!

Brice: (eye roll, better be glad I didn't see that!)

Nikki: Well, you ready for the dares?

Me: Let me think about it…. YES!

Cole: You guys seem so happy to torture me!

Me: XD

Cole: :'(

Wu: You made my student cry!

Me: Who have I not made cry?

Ed, Jay, Zane, P.I.X.A.L, Lloyd, Wu, Garmadon, The Overlord, Darreth, and Skales: (raises hand)

Me: (shows really sad puppy commercial)

Ed, Jay, Zane, P.I.X.A.L, Lloyd, Wu, Garmadon, The Overlord, Darreth, and Skales: (starts crying)

Me: T-there!

Cole: Are you crying too?

Me: *sniffle NO!

Cole: Sure!

Me: SHUT UP! You are trying to delay your dares!

Cole: W-what are you talking about!?

Brice: The first dare is from…. Emili-the-shadow-ninja!

Me: You and Nya have to sing _you are the music in me _by: _Vanessa Hudgens!_

Cole: I will NOT sing!

Me: (pulls out bat)

Cole: Fine…

Me: Can anybody play the piano?

Zane and Emili: I can!

Me: Zane, is there anything you can't do?

Zane: I can't die!

Me: Go watch episode 34!

Zane: Fine!

Me: Emili, you can play!

Emili: (starts play the melody)

__Nya:

_Na, Na, Na, Na__  
__Na, Na, Na, Na, yeah__  
__you are the music in me_

_You__know the words 'Once upon a time'__  
__Make you listen, there's a reason__  
__When you dream there's a chance you'll find__  
__A little laughter or happy ever after_

Cole:

_You're harmony to the melody__  
__That's echoing inside my head__  
__A single voice above the noise__  
__And like a common thread you're pulling me___

_When I hear my favorite song__  
__I know that we belong__  
__Oh, you are the music in me_

Nya:

___Yeah, it's living in all of us__  
__And it's brought us here because__  
__Because you are the music in me___

_Na, na, na, na, ohh__  
__Na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na__  
__You are the music in me___

_It's like I knew you before we met__  
__Can't explain it, there's no name for it__  
__I say words I've never said__  
__And it was easy because you see the real me_

Cole:

_As I am you understand__  
__And that's more than I've ever known__  
__To hear your voice above the noise__  
__And no, I'm not alone, oh, you're singing to me___

_When I hear my favorite song__  
__I know that we belong, yeah, oh__  
__You are the music in me___

_It's living in all of us__  
__And it's brought us here because__  
__You are the music in me_

Both:

_Together we're gonna sing, yeah  
We got the power to sing what we feel  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside, ohh_

Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na  
You are the music in me

Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na  
You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
You are the music in me

It's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because  
You are the music in me

Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na  
You are the music in me, yeah

Emili: (finishes the song)

Brice: That was beautiful!

Emili: Thanks, my dad taught me!

Jay: OH MAH GAWD, I AM GONNA KILL YOU!

Cole: 0_0

Jay: NO ONE TAKES MY GIRL!

Cole: (Runs from Jay)

Jay: (Starts punching Cole)

Me: JAY! JAY! JAY! JAY! JAY!

Cole: HEY!

Me: What, I like him more!

Cole: :'(

Me: XD

Brice: (Holds Jay back, so Cole doesn't die)

Vamp: Well it's time for your next dare!

Cole: YAY! (Note the sarcasm)

Vamp: This one is from… nicktoons5!

Me: YAY! Someone new!

Vamp: You and Jay have to say all the good things about each other!

Jay and Cole: WHAT!?

Jay: There is nothing good about him! He is a girlfriend stealing b-

Me: Don't finish that!

Cole: Let's go ahead and get over with this!

Jay: Fine!

Cole: You have a really cool element.

Jay: You have really nice hair.

Cole: 0_0

Me: 0_0

Cole: O-Kay, you are really funny.

Jay: You are a good leader.

Cole: You- when can we be done?

Me: Now, but just for fun I want you to say all the bad things!

Cole: You talk too much!

Jay: Your cooking sucks!

Cole: You are SO annoying!

Jay: You're a fat girlfriend thief!

Cole: You're a stupid ginger!

Jay: MY HAIR IS NOT FLIPPIN RED!

Cole: YES IT IS!

Jay: SHUT UP EMO!

Cole: I AM NOT EMO!

Me: guys!

Jay: YES YOU ARE!

Me: (screams at the top of my lungs) GGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYSSSSSS!

Jay and Cole: (shut up)

Me: Before you kill each other, I am going to start the next dare!

Cole: THANK YOU!

Me: You do not have permission to speak!

Cole: 0_0

Brice: This dare is from…. Oh look at that it's from me and Peyton!

Me: Peyton and I!

Brice: Right, this one is from PEYTON AND I!

Cole: 0_0

Me: You have to do your best Billy Ray Cyrus impression for a whole minute.

Cole: Fine, I hate that guy!

Me: DO IT!

Cole: (gets dressed like Billy, and mimics his accent)

Don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart...  
Don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart...

Me: (busts out laughing) you sound so stupid!

Cole: Thanks!

Me: That was only like 10 seconds!

Cole: Darn it!

My name is Billy, and I sound like I'm on drugs! He-he!

And I like to fart on Miley Cyrus!

Me: O-Kay that's enough!

Cole: And…

Me: I SAID ENOUGH!

Cole: 0_0

Me: Thank God that was our last dare! Cole is getting on my nerves!

Nicole: Peace out!

Me:

Adiós, amigos míos. Te veré en el próximo capítulo! Recomendar a Cole que es un b-Nevermind molesto!

Brice: Bye!

-DISCLAIMER—

I do not own Ninjago!

I do own my OCs

-Brice

-Jamie

-All my directors

Emili-the-shadow-ninja owns

-Emili

-KC

Nicole Jett owns herself!

Nicole Jett and I own the theme song!

Once again I need more dare. What do you guys think of the theme son? It's based off of Taylor Swifts 22!

BYE! PLEASE R AND R!


	9. AN

I really, really need some dares if you want this story continued. I only have a few left, and can't come up with all of them by myself. Remember you can also dare me and the other characters! (Not just Ninjago characters) For chapter 9, I mainly need dares for Zane, because it is his torture chapter! PLEASE! PWETTY, PWETTY PWEASE! Remember I accept OCs too! Thank you!

Now so I don't break the rules!

Me: Why did the chicken cross the road?

Brice: I don't know why?

Zane: Any number of contending discourses may be discovered within the act of the chicken crossing the road, and each interpretation is equally valid as the authorial intent can never be discerned, because structuralism is dead.

Me: You are so lame!

Zane: I do not understand?

Me: You have to ruin everything with your smarty-pants brain! NO FAIR!

Brice: Well what was your answer?

Me: To show the opossum it could be done!

Brice: Wow, just wow!


	10. Zane

NINJADARE SHOW

Chapter 9: Zane

(4 hours before show time)

Brice and I stood in front of Taco Bell, holding rather large signs.

"TACOS NEED FREEDOM TOO!"

"END LETTUCE POLLUTION!"

Me: (I cupped my hands around my mouth) FREE THE FREAKIN TACOS! FREE THE TACOS! NO MORE LETTUCE!

Brice: (face palmed) Peyton, Peyton?

Me: (pulls out bat) WHAT!?

Brice: I think you're going a little too far with the whole taco thing!

The like 100,000 people I gathered to support tacos (1pgst:) 0_0

Me: (smacks him with the bat)

Police: Ma'am you're under arrest for abuse of an innocent citizen, put your hands in the air, and drop all of your weapons!

Me: 0_0 Listen this was all a misunderstanding! I was simply SMACKING CAUSE HE ASKED A STUPID FREAKIN QUESTION!

Police: Put your hands on the vehicle!

Me: WHAT FLIPPIN VEHICLE! WE'RE IN A FREAKIN PARKING LOT!

Police: Ma'am you need to settle down! Now I need to pat you down to search for any hidden weapons!

Me: Fine, fine I'm calm…. WAIT WHAT!?

(20 minutes later)

Police: I'm finally done! (He looked at his new collection of weapons which included a shot gun, Shurikens (not Zane's hehe), bazooka, tazer, baseball bat, grenades, dynamite, daggers, a sword… should I continue?)

Me: Those are all… you know legal right!

Police: Fortunately they were!

Ninja: (watching on TV) Dang it!

Me: BWAHAHAHAH

Zane: How did she get my Shurikens?

Kai: OH MAH GAWD NOT MORE TORTURE!

Zane: It, it does not compute! She is the loudest person I know, and she managed to steal my Shurikens!

Jay and Cole: (hyperventilating)

Me: Nicole! NICOLE SAVE ME!

Nikki: Whats up? HOLY CRAP WHAT DID YOU DO?

Me: IhitstupidBricewithastupidbatandstupidgoodeytwoshoescophadtocomeandflippinarrestmeandnowicouldpossiblynevereatmahflippintacosagain!

Nikki: Ssh it's gonna be alright!

Me: NO NEED TO GET ALL SAPPY!

Nikki: Alright, alright (grabs my baseball bat from the pile, and hit's the police) RUN!

Nikki and I: (Running for our lives)

Me: Okay *pant I think we lost them!

Banging at door: Let me in!

Nikki: 0_0

Me: TONY STARK YOU'RE A FLIPPIN AVENGER SAVE ME… US!

Tony: (Comes in Iron Man suit) What is it?

Me: Get the door!

Tony: (rolls eyes) whatever! (Opens door)

Me: (Grabs bat and hits whoever is at the door)

Zane: OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Me: I would say I'm sorry! But I'm not!

Zane: How did you get my Shurikens?

Me: 0_0 I didn't!

Zane: (Pulls out iPhone and shows a video of me and the police)

Me: Fine!

Zane: Please tell me you did not leave them in the middle of the parking lot!

Me: But then I'd be lying!

Kai: You're face is a lie! (Get's smacked with bat, and falls out of the winder)

Me: 3-2-1

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: 0_0

Brice: Well we have like 2 more hours until the dare show starts, any ideas to pass time?

Me: Ooh me, pick me! (Frantically waves arm around)

Brice: Anyone else?

Jay: We could replay El Macho's death!

Me: YESH!

Jay and I: Make up an awesome hand shake, and then run off to replay his death)

Brice: There dead.

- With Jay and I -

Me: Did you get the shark?

Jay: Yeperdoodles!

Me: And I got the dynamite! We forgot the rope! Go get one!

Me: Now where is our plane that we didn't steal from Zane?

Jay: Pointed to a large white ship.

Me: Yes! You fly!

Jay: Aye Aye Captain!

Jay and I: (fly over an active volcano) AWESOME!

Me: Okay! (Ties Jay and I up to the shark, with the dynamite strapped to the rope)

Jay: Ready?

Me: Oh yeah!

Jay and I: (The shark is released into the sky, and it keeps falling!)

Jay and I: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Jay and I: (The shark hits the volcano and a large KABOOM is heard)

Nya: (Hears the boom and starts crying) J-jay?

Misako and P.I.X.A.L: (Rub Nya's back) it's okay!

Everyone waited about an hour, some happy we may be gone, and others not!

The door: (Silently opens)

Jay and I: BOO!

Everyone: AAAHHHH!

KaI: (Whom had finally gotten out of the dragon's insides, fell out of the winder) COME ON! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jay and I: (Fall on the floor laughing)

Brice: (Glares at me) Show starts in 1 hour get ready!

Me: (Mockingly bows) Yes squire!

(1 hour later)

Brice: Welcome to the 9th chapter of the NINJADARE SHOW!

Crowd: WWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brice: Let's welcome our hostess … VAMP!

Fanguys: Where's Miss Peyton?

Brice: Now let's welcome our Juvenile Delinquent … PEYTON HOLLOWAY!

Me: WAZZUP!

Fanguys: *faint

Me: FREAKS GET A LIFE!

Brice: Now let's welcome our beloved theme song singer … NIC-

Me: I'm already here!

Brice: Whatever welcome … NICOLE JETT!

Nikki: PEACE!

Me: Time for the theme song!

Nikki: YESH! Nicole and I: (Break out into epic dance moves)

Me: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
And make fun of Kai's dresses  
Oho oho  
It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos  
To put the ninja in danger  
Oho oho  
Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
It's time  
Oho oho  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, but you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded  
too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!  
And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Me: Oh yeah!

Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
it's time  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,  
It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Both: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
Daring you!  
Daring you! Yeah!  
It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!  
It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Brice: Well now on with the dares!

Vamp: (Whispers in Brice's ear) We actually have 2 more guests today! Aribeth Brooks and a girl named Elena J- you'll figure it out!

Brice: Actually we have 2 more guests today! Please welcome…. ARIBETH BROOKS!

Lloyd: 0_0 Sweet mamma she came!

Misako: Darling?

Lloyd: *faints

Aribeth:(Aribeth came in wearing Kai's outfit, but a little punked up! It was Kai's outfit, but the sleeves were torn, and the top shorter. Her voice is low and husky)

Kai: What the flip you be wearing my suit for?

Aribeth: Cause I wanna!

Me: (whispers to Brice) I like her

Brice: (whispers back) I don't

Me: XD

Brice: Anyway the next person is … ELENA J- (stops in shock)

Elena: (An albino girl walks in wearing a gauze like white dress, and milky blue eyes) Hey, (she whispers quietly)

Me: WHAT? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!

Brice: Don't be mean!

Me: I would pull my bat out, but… It's too far!

Zane: 0_0 Elena, is it really you?

Me: You guys be datin or something?

P.I.X.A.L: (Gasps and slaps Zane)

Zane: What was that for!

P.I.X.A.L: You liar!

Zane: Calm down she's just my sister!

P.I.X.A.L: 0_0

Zane: Hehe… yeah!

Me: Dang!

Zane: Oh yeah and she is blind.

Me: WTH!

Elena: (Walks into wall) Oof

Me: Hey! You hurt my wall!

Brice: How could you possibly be so mean?

Me: I'm not!

Brice: Whatever everyone take your seat!

Me: It is time for the dares! YAY!

Brice: And this time there all for Zane!

Fangirls: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Zane: (sighs) let's get this over with!

Me: BWAHAHAHAH! This first dare is from …. (scrolls tablet) APPLE! Wow she has 3 actually!

Zane: 0_0 I just know you gonna dare me too!

Me: Duh, anyway you have to go in a room with…

Zane: Please say P.I.X.A.L, please say P.I.X.A.L!

Me: Your fangirls! FOR 6 FLIPPIN HOURS!

Zane: 0_0 I refuse!

Me: (pulls out bat) Excuse me?

Zane: Fine! (Enters room with 100,000,000 of his fangirls waiting on him) It's times like this I wish I wasn't a ninja!

Me: Hehehe!

Fangirls: I LOVE YOU ZANE!

Zane: I hate you!

Me: Share the love!

(6 hours later)

Me: (Sleeping, and drooling)

Zane: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! TIME IS UP!

Me: (Still sleeping)

(Another 3 hours)

Me: (yawns) Zane get out now!

Zane: (Comes outta da room. Half of his face is gone, his right arm is missing, his hair is messed up, and red lipstick stains cover his skin)

Me: Yikes!

Zane; (Shudders)

Me: BWAHAHAH! Now you have to go in the same room with your haters!

Zane: Who could possibly hate me? I'm hot, smart, and a freakin ninja!

Me: In your dreams! Now go!

Zane: Hmm whatever!

Haters: (Holding weapons)

Zane: 0_0 Holy crap!

Me: BWAHAHAHA!

Zane: Hmm ( Runs over and kisses P.I.X.A.L! You know like a tongue to tongue kiss!)

(6 hours later)

Me: Zane come out now!

Zane: Hmosoiedjo!

Me: What?

Zane: HMOSOIEDJO!

Me: WHAT?!

Zane: (Gets hands untied and rips the duct tape off of his mouth) I SAID I CAN'T MOVE!

Me: Hehe there that bad! Brice go get him!

Brice: (Goes into the room, and grabs Zane)

Me: HOLY CRAP!

Zane: (both arms missing, a leg missing, half of face missing, torso missing, lots of things missing!)

Me: J-jay, go fix him!

(3 hours later)

Jay: I'm done!

Zane: Finally!

Me: You still have another dare!

Zane: Crap!

Me: Hehe, you get to start a war with your fangirls!

Zane: Really? OMG YESH! Where is Apple I could freakin kiss her! (Runs into a random room and grabs a bazooka) Suck this losers!

Fangirls: (run away screaming)

Me: Not much of a war, but it counts!

Vamp: Now the next dare is from … Ninjagorulz!

Zane: More?

Me: Duh!

Vamp: You and PI.X.A.L have to watch episode 34 together!

Zane: What could possibly be so bad?

(21 minutes later)

P.I.X.A.L: Zane I love you! Don't ever leave me! I-I LOVE YOU! (sobbing)

Zane: Yeah yeah I won't!

Me: (Crying) So s-sad!

Brice: Whatever Cole is my fav!

Me: (hit Brice with bat)

Brice: Dang it!

Me: Next dare is from… Oh me!

Brice: AND ME!

Me: SILENCE CHILD! Zane! You have to put on roller skates, and tie yourself to the back of a moving car!

Zane: Monster!

Me: BWHAHAHAH!

Zane: (Puts on a pair of white roller skates, then skates over to grab rope)

Me: BWAHAHAHAH!

Zane: (Ties rope to car) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: BWHAHAHAHA!

Car: (Slams on brake)

Zane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ( Flies over car and lands on windshield)

Car: WTH!

Zane: Ow! ( Get's back to studio)

Me: Sadly that was our last dare! Peace out mah homies!

Everyone: BYE!

DISCLAIMER

Sadly I do not own Ninjago or any characters!

I do own my OCs, and all other OCs belong to their rightful owners!

Hmm, is anyone sad that Robin Williams died? I AM! I FLIPPIN CRIED FOR AN HOUR!

Well send in the dares! OCs are good too!


	11. Choking on tacos

NINJADARE SHOW Chapter 11

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 11th episode of the NINNJADARE SHOW!

Crowd: WHOOO!

Brice: Let's welcome our hostess … PEYTON HOLLOWAY!

Me: (Walks into room crying)

Kai: What's wrong with you?

Me: I am not allowed to have tacos for three hours!

Kai: Really!

Me: (Flash back)

(At Taco Bell)

Me: Can I get a 48 pack of the crunchy tacos… hold the lettuce?

Lady: Yes ma'am your order is 76.

Me: I am gonna call you Linda.

Linda: My name is Samantha.

Me: LINDA!

Linda: Samantha!

Me: LINDA!

Linda: I will call my boss!

Me: WHAT THE CRAP IS HE GONNA DO… KICK ME OUT?

Linda: Your order is ready!

Me: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!

Linda: YOU ARE GONNA BE FAT!

Me: YEAH? WELL AT LEAST I WILL BE FAT EATING YOUR FOOD!

Linda: Get out of here.

Me: Maybe I will!

Linda: Good.

Me: (Hits Linda with baseball bat and runs to my car)

Brice: Don't tell me you are going to swallow all of those whole.

Me: …Yeah I am. (Swallows all 48 whole)

Brice: You discuss me.

Me: (Burps in his face)

Brice: Eww.

Me: Ha- (Starts choking)

Brice: See! This is why you don't swallow tacos whole!

Me: (Still choking)

Brice: Oh right. SOMEONE HELP! PEYTON HOLLOWAY IS CHOKING!

Random guy: PEYTON HOLLOWAY! AS IN HOSTESS OF THE NINJADARE SHOW?!

Brice: YES! NOW HELP ME!

Random guy: (Pulls out phone) Mom, I finally get to meet Peyton Holloway!

Mom: OH MY GREEN CHILI PEPPERS TAKE A SELFIE!

Random guy: (Gasps) Mom it is called a groupie with more than one person.

Mom: Whatever!

Random guy: (Hangs up and runs over to me)

Brice: What the crap are you doing!?

Me: (Face turns purple)

Random guy: (Pulls out his phone) Say cheese!

Brice: She can't she's choking!

Random guy: Oh yeah… (Takes a picture)

Brice: SHE IS STILL CHOKING!

Random guy: Fine… (Does the Heimlich maneuver)

Me: (Spits all 48 soggy tacos on the man) THANK GOD!

Everyone but me, Brice, and the random dude: (Rubs up against the random guy to get my spit on them)

Me: 0_0 I am leaving now.

Brice: No we are going to the doctor.

Me: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(End of flashback)

Kai: You are so stupid.

Me: Am not.

Kai: Are too.

Me: AM NOT!

Kai: ARE TOO!

Me: (hits Kai with bat)

Kai: … Ow!

Me: HA!

Brice: Now we can begin with the dares!

Me: No! We still have the theme song!

Brice: NOOOOOOOO!

Me: YEEEEES!

Brice: Nicole get your butt in here!

Me: Hey Nikki how you been doing?

Nikki: Pretty good.

Brice: Get the theme song over with.

Me: Aye!

Me: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
And make fun of Kai's dresses  
Oho oho  
It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos  
To put the ninja in danger  
Oho oho  
Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
It's time  
Oho oho  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, but you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded  
too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!  
And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Me: Oh yeah!

Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
it's time  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,  
It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Both: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
Daring you!  
Daring you! Yeah!  
It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!  
It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Brice: That song sucks!

Me: THANKS!

Brice: …but,

Me: HAHAHAHAH! I WANNA TACO! TONY!

Tony: (Hands me taco)

Brice: But your doctor said

Me: The doctor told the monkies to stop jumping on the bed, but did that stop them?

Brice: whatever

Me: XD On with the show!

Brice: Wait before we start we have one more guests!

Me: We do?

Brice: Please welcome… ALLEGRA WALKER!

Jay: W-walker?

Me: Long story no time to explain!

Allegra: (Walks in. She wears a yellow polo, black vans, and blue jean capris. She is the ninja of light, and has a slight crush on Kai)

Jay: Right, can we get on with the dares already?

Me: OF COURSE!

Brice: The first dare is for … Oh look at that it's for Jay!

Me: BWAHAHA you have to sing Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons.

Jay: I am an excellent singer.

Me: we'll see. TONY!

Tony: Yes ma'am?

Me: I need spot lights, more mics, and who should pick the costume?

Kai: PICK ME ME ME!

Me: I pick Cole!

Kai: -_-

Cole: YAY! (Runs into closet)

Jay: Why him?

Me: Because I know he will pick the most embarrassing costume.

Jay: -_-

Cole: (Comes out with a hot dog suit, high heel boots, a mullet wig, clown makeup, and a T-shirt that says I'm a dork)

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Jay: I hate you!

Me: Share the love.

Jay: There is no way I am wearing that!

Me: Suck it up.

Jay: (Puts on the costume)

Me: Tony set up the stage.

Tony: Aye aye. (Sets ups up the stage)

Me: Jay you are on… now!

Jay:

I'm bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeding out  
So if the laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast thing that I do  
Is briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing you down  
I'll bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed out for you  
So IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII bare my skin  
And I cooooooooooooooooooooooooooount my sins  
And I clooooooooooooooooooooose my eyes  
And I taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake it in  
I'm bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeding out

Me: Who taught him to sing… the toilet?

I'm bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeding out for you, for you.

When the daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay has come  
That I've lost my waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay around  
And the seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasons stop and hide beneath the ground

Me: TURN THIS CRAP OFF! GOD IT BURNS!

Sound dude: (turns off sound)

Me: THANK YOU!

Brice: ON WITH THE NEXT DARE BEFORE HE STARTS SINGING AGAIN!

ME: YES! NYA YOU HAVE TO KISS A GOAT NAMED JOLE!

Brice: HEHE!

Me: Lets spice it up a bit, you have to kiss Jole on the butt!

Nya: 0_0

(At a Petting Zoo)

Zookeeper: And here are are goats, we have Jace, Jole, and Julie.

Nya: Can I look at Jole?

Zookeeper: Of course!

Nya: (Very slowly lifts Jole's tail)

Zookeeper: 0_0 Ma'am don't do that, you will get kicked.

Nya: I h-have too.

Zookeeper: I will leave you two in peace.

Nya: (Kisses Jole's butt) Eww Eww!

Jole: (Kicks Nya in the face)

Nya: OW OW OW!

Me: HAHAHAH! NEXT DARE!

Brice: Zane, you have to say I like trains.

Me: Anyone can say that!?

Zane and I: I LIKE TRAINS!

Me: See nothing happened!

Zane and I: (Get hit by a train)

Zane: Ow.

Me: How did a train get in my studio?

Brice: I have no idea.

Me: Okay then, well we have one more dare! And it is for… Cole!

Brice: You have to fight Mindroid.

Cole: That is way too easy.

Me: Yeah.

Brice: MINDROID COME HERE!

Mindroid: Yes.

Me: YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!

Cole: I am gonna beat you up!

Mindroid: Yeah right! (Pulls out bazooka and shoots Cole in the deck)

Cole: You win! (Falls over)

Me: That has got to hurt.

Brice: Yeah, well good bye guys!

Me: PEACE OUT!

DISCLAIMER

I sadly do not own Ninjago.

I do own my OCs and the plot. Thanks for reading and please R+R!


	12. Help needed!

Misako studied the scrolls Jay had gotten her from wall-mart yesterday. She was on the brink of discovery; well she would be if Lloyd had not been singing "I WANT CANDY" for six hours straight!

"Lloyd for the 600th time shut up" Misako growled getting angry now. But Lloyd just sang louder!

"I WANT CANDY" Lloyd shouted at the top of his lunges.

"Lloyd if I give you candy will you shut up" Misako shouted over Lloyd.

"I WANT CANDY"

"I SAID I WOULD GIVE YOU SOME FREAKING CANDY IF YOU **SHUT UP!"**

Wu who was watching the whole thing had never seen Misako so angry.

Lloyd finally was quiet, Misako not looking away from her scrolls handed Lloyd an all you can eat candy pass for jaumanacai village. "Wu go with him" Misako growled.

"Thanks mom" Lloyd shouted as he and Wu left the room.

Her only response was "you're not my son" Lloyd and Wu go to jaumanacai village.

Lloyd runs up to store owner hands him ticket, then runs into store "WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, candy, candy, CANDY!

"Who is that" the store owner asked.

"That's uh…my nephew's dog's neighbor!" quickly dismissing the topic.

"Wait is those GUMMY BEARS" Wu goes and starts stuffing his face like Lloyd.

"Wait sir you don't have a ticket too" store owner starts calling cops "hold on second this ticket expired 3 years ago" (calls cops).

Lloyd sees Wu eating all the gummy bears "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Lloyd blasts Wu with his powers (Wu passes out).

Lloyd finishes all of the candy in the store "need more candy". Random young girl goes up to Lloyd who is now a ten foot tall bowling ball.

"Your fat" she said before kicking Lloyd in the stomach and running back to her mom, mommy, mommy look at the fat man" the little girl said as she pulls her mom towards Lloyd.

"Honey, don't be mean (the mom sees Lloyd) DANG, you fat!"

Lloyd looks at the ticket, it said for all candy stores in jaumanacai village "YAY".

Starts rolling out of the store, but he's too big for the door, so he broke the wall.

Lloyd starts rolling downhill "uh oh I'm going the wrong way, now I'll never get more candy" (Lloyd starts crying) Lloyd sees a warning rode ends sign "great…just great, well if I can't have candy I guess I'll die."

Lloyd's head hits a bunch of stop signs "ouch, ouch, ouch, oowwiiee" then a car pulls in front of Lloyd "nnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I don't wanna die." Lloyd flattens the car and keeps rolling. Then a bulldozer with a cop in it pulls up and finally Lloyd stops, but the bulldozer does not.

Lloyd notices Wu passed out in the seat beside the cop "hey what's going on here."

Finally the cop spoke "you and this man are being arrested for the trash and theft of federal property!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And that is why you never give Lloyd all you can eat candy, or Wu gummy bears!

Next chapter…never give Misako a library card!


	13. The rainbow bridge

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 12th episode of the NINJADARE SHOW! I am your co- host Brice Holloway, and here is our hostess PEYTON HOLLOWAY!

Me: (Runs in wearing a taco suit) Hello everybody!

Brice: 0_0 What the crap are you wearing?

Me: What? This?

Brice: Yea

Me: Well I just signed up for a contest.

Brice: Oh God. What contest was it?

Me: What do you think? It was a taco eating contest.

Brice: I think we all know who's gonna win.

Me: Uh me.

Brice: Can we get on with the show already?

Me: Yea…

Brice: Okay we have some new guests!

Crowd: Yay!

Me: Bwahahaha!

Brice: Lets welcome Terra Brookestone!

Terra: Hey guys.

Fanguy: Dang she's hot!

Me: (Shoots fanguy with bazooka)

Terra wears a pine green T-shirt with black cardigan, torn uo blue jeans, and black combat boots.

Brice: And we got one more guest. Please welcome Skye.

Skye: Heya!

(Sky is the ninja of magic, black long hair with yellow tips, and wears overalls)

Jamie: You're the ninja of magic.

Skye: Yea

Jamie: How can that be… cause I am the ninja of magic.

Skye: I dunno… honest.

Jamie: We'll see about that.

Brice: Let's now welcome our theme song singer Nicole Jett!

Me: Let's start the party.

Nikki: Party in the USA and other countries!

Me: WOOHOO

Nicole and I: (Break out into epic dance moves)

Me: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
And make fun of Kai's dresses  
Oho oho  
It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos  
To put the ninja in danger  
Oho oho  
Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
It's time  
Oho oho  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, but you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded  
too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!  
And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Me: Oh yeah!

Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
it's time  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,  
It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Both: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
Daring you!  
Daring you! Yeah!  
It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!  
It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Me: That was AWESOME!

Nikki: Ya think?

Me: Anyway on with the dares. Bwahahahahahahahahah!

Brice: HAHAHAHA!

Kai: -_- Do you guys ever get tired of this?

Me: … nope.

Kai: Of course you don't.

Me: Well the first dare is for Zane!

Zane: -_- I thought for once I wouldn't get dared.

Me: Yea well you thought wrong.

Zane: That's a first.

Me: I bet. Anyway you has got to sing Let it Go.

Zane: But that's a girl song!

Me: Yeah why?

Zane: I hate you.

Me: Yeah why?

Nya: You know she is mimicking Olaf right?

Zane: …yeah why?

Me: (facepalm)

Zane: Can we get on with this already?

Me: Yea… DJ!

Brice: Uh when did we get a DJ?

Me: I found her at the store.

Brice: HER!?

Me: Yea… Nanu come in here!

Brice: And now you're calling her nanu. That's normal.

Nicole: Why does this always happen?

Me: Why does what always happen?

Nicole: We are about to dare someone and then we like totally plot twist.

Me: Hehe your right. On with the dare… let's go.

Zane: -_-

Me: I forgot nanu is deaf.

Brice: What!?

Me: Hehe nothing.

Emili: I can play the piano.

Me: Go for it.

(Emili starts playing Let it Go)

Zane: The snow glows white on the…

Me: WAIT! I forgot to mention that you have to wear the dress.

Zane: 0_0

Me: Hehe yea

Zane: Puts on the dress

Me: (lshmsfoaidmt the first one to tell me what that means gets a shout out. No cheating)

Brice: You look… as pretty as a princess!

Zane: Gee, thanks. (Note the sarcasm)

Me: Now start the piano

Zane:

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

That doesn't make sense! If she didn't want them to know, why did she show them!

Me: You have so much to learn.

Zane: Ya think?

Me: You can stop singing now your voice sucks.

Zane: Finally! (He tears Elsa's dress in half)

Everyone: 0_0

Me: That's an image never getting out of my head.

Zane: What are you talking about?

Me: N-Nothing (Throws up)

Jay: Dude put some pants on!

Zane: Wha? Oh Geez. (Runs into bathroom)

Nya: At least he was wearing underwear.

Me: The only one I wanna see with no clothes on is…

(Drums playing)

Nikki: The suspense

Me: NO ONE!

Brice: Dun dun dun!

Me: Kai?

Kai: Please don't let me be dared!

Me: Are you ready to throw Lloyd off a bridge?

Kai: Fudge yea! (Picks Lloyd up, calls Thor, and goes to the rainbow bridge.)

Lloyd: NOO Kai please don't do this to me! How am I supposed to live without candy!?

Kai: Bye bye! (Throws Lloyd off)

Lloyd: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: YAY! (Lloyd is my least favorite so…)

Kai: YAY!

Garmadon: YAY!

Me: Okay that's messed up.

Brice: Yea

Me: NEXT DARE!

Crowd: YAY!

Me: Okay I need a magic ninja for this one!

Jamie and Skye: ME!

Jamie: I said it first!

Skye: No I did!

Me: You know what nevermind.

Jamie and Skye: (Still arguing)

Me: Kai you get to be turned into a puppy for the rest of the chappie!

Kai: Good thing this 'chappie' is almost over.

Me: Lets make it the next chappie too!

Kai: Oh God.

Me: Lloyd turn him… oh yea Lloyd is dead.

Kai: yes!

Me: Skye turn him into a puppy!

Skye: Aye Aye! (Turns Kai into a husky)

Me: AWWWW! WHO'S A CUTE WITTLE PUPPY! YOU ARE THAT'S RIGHT!

Kai: (Freak) Woof.

Me: AWWW!

Kai; Woof. ( I hate you all!)

Disclaimer

Well that ends this chappie, So what did ya think? And a special thanks to AmberDiamondSwords for the free advertising! I don't own Ninjago… the norm. 


	14. Crap

Chapter 13: Crappy chapter

I know this will be a crappy chapter, but I'm soooooooo tired.

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 13th episode of the NINJADARE SHOW!

Crowd: WHOOOOO!

Brice: Please welcome our hostess PEYTON HOLLOWAY!

Me: *yawn Hey guys

Brice: What's wrong with you?

Me: Nothi- (Starts snoring)

Brice: (Takes a blow horn and blows it)

Me: I'm up!

Brice: Okay then now we can start the show.

Me: Yea *yawn whatever

Brice: What is wrong with you?

Me: I stayed up all night at a party.

Brice: You're kidding me!

Me: Completely honest.

Brice: Okay then. Please welcome our theme song singer NICOLE JETT!

Nikki: Hey guys!

Me: *Yawn hey

Nikki: What's wrong with-

Brice: Don't ask.

Nikki: Okay then.

Me: Let's sing the theme song.

Nikki: Ok

Me: *yawn night to torture ninja  
Nikki: Should I sing it all?

Brice: Yea

Nikki: And make fun of Kai's dresses  
Oho oho  
It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos  
To put the ninja in danger  
Oho oho  
Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
It's time  
Oho oho  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, but you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded  
too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!  
And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Nikki: Oh yeah!

Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
it's time  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,  
It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Nikki: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
Daring you!  
Daring you! Yeah!  
It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!  
It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Me: (Sleeping)

Brice: We can do this without her!

Nikki: Does that mean I'm a hostess!

Brice: Why not

Nikki: Holy cheese puffs!

Brice: Don't get used to it. Trust me this job sucks.

Nikki: NAH

Brice: Dare time?

Nikki: You bet!

Me: *Snore

Brice: Jay has to sing Me and My Broken Heart by Rixton

Me: O My God I love that song… goodnight.

Nikki: That was weird

Jay: I love that song too!

Me: *Snore

Nya: But you don't have a broken heart

Jay: Trust me I do!

Nya: Aww (Kisses Jay)

Nikki: *Gag

Jay: All I need's a little love in my life  
All I need's a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart

Yeah...

[Verse 1:]  
Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one  
Tear me apart and then some  
How do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)  
I try to run away but your eyes  
Tell me to stay, oh why,  
Why do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)

[Pre-Chorus:]  
It seems like we've been losing control  
Somebody tell me I'm not alone  
When I said

[Chorus:]  
All I need's a little love in my life  
All I need's a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart

[Verse 2:]  
Maybe some part of you just hates me  
You pick me up and play me  
How do we call this love? (whoa oh oh oh)  
One time tell me you need me tonight  
To make it easy, you lie  
And say it's all for love (whoa oh oh oh)

[Pre-Chorus:]  
It seems like we've been losing control  
Somebody tell me I'm not alone  
When I say

[Chorus:]  
All I need's a little love in my life  
All I need's a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart

[Bridge:]  
Whoa oh, whoa oh  
Me and my broken heart  
Whoa oh, whoa oh  
Me and my broken  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Me and my broken, broken heart)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
How do we call this?

It's just me  
It's just me  
It's just me  
Me and my broken heart

[Chorus:]  
All I need's a little love in my life  
All I need's a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart

Nikki: 0_0 Its amazing how good y'all people can sing when you aren't intimidated by Peyton.

Brice: He sounded exactly like Rixton.

Kai: Meh I could do better

Nya: No you can't. You sing in the shower and my ears bleed.

Kai: Fine then.

Nikki: Next dare is for… (Snatches envelope out of Brice's hand)

Nikki: ZANE!

Zane: I got a dare last chapter.

Nikki: Who care's. Oh wait this is my dare!

Zane: Phew at least it isn't Peyton doing it. She would've added stuff to it.

Nikki: You have to have a guy lamely flirt with you.

Zane: Your kidding me right?

Nikki: Nope!

Zane: Who has to flirt with me?

Nikki: Him (Points to random dude in the audience)

Zane: What!? NO!

Nikki: Why?

Zane: That's Cryptor!

Nikki: Hehe too bad.

Zane: Come on.

Cryptor: Hey Zane.

Zane: …hey

Cryptor: Your pretty cool (Had to say it)

Zane: Haha

Cryptor: Wanna hang out someday?

Zane: No

Cryptor: Your mean

Zane: Flattering

Cryptor: (Blows Zane up with a bazooka)

Zane: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Nikki: That was awkward.

Brice: Yea

Brice: We gots one last dare cause Peyton irl is too tired to write more

Me: *Snore

Brice: Okay then… Zane you have to read techno shipping

Nikki: Ewww

Zane: What is that?

Nikki: (Pulls out a laptop)

Zane: This can't be so bad, I love reading

(1 Hour later)

Zane: 0_0 (Shivering) I would rather be hit by a baseball bat twenty million times than read that again

Nikki: Yea

Zane: These stories don't happen for real do they?

Nikki: Maybe…

Zane: TELL ME!

Nikki: Nah

Me: *Snore

Disclaimer

I know crappy chapter but I am tired and bored. I don't own Ninjago blah blah blah


	15. Blah blah blah

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 13th episode of the NINJADARE SHOW!

Me: Hey guys. Are we ready to get this started?

Kai: (Hell no) Woof

Me: Well today is a special day.

Terra: How?

Me: Because all of the OCs are gonna be dared! And we have two more guests! Please welcome Summer!

Summer: Hey guys.

(Summer: She has black hair with a yellow streak in a side ponytail and she is the ninja of Light. She is also Cole's adopted sis. And she has green eyes and whitish skin)

Brice: Now let's welcome Allegra Walker!

Allegra: HEY EVERYBODY!

Me: Um…

(Allegra: Ninja of light, wears yellow tank top,and short denim shorts. Hair is dark brown and pulled into two braids. Wears black vans)

Me: Well theme song time.

Brice: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nikki: WAHHOO!

Me: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
And make fun of Kai's dresses  
Oho oho  
It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos  
To put the ninja in danger  
Oho oho  
Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
It's time  
Oho oho  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, but you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded  
too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!  
And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Me: Oh yeah!

Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
it's time  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,  
It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Both: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
Daring you!  
Daring you! Yeah!  
It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!  
It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Me: HAHAHAHAHHA!

Brice: First up we have Jamie!

Jamie: Of course we do.

Me: You have to put on this blindfold.

Jamie: …ok

Me: And then slow dance with another player.

Jamie: 0_0 why?

Me: Cause I said.

Jamie: Fair enough…

Me: (Starts slow dancing with Jamie) Guess who it is

Jaime: Kai?

Me: NO!

Jamie: (Starts feeling around)

Me: Too far too far!

Jamie: Oh gross it was you!

Me: YA THINK!

Jamie: Your sick

Me: Thanks

Brice: Up next we have Elena

Elena: Ok

Brice: Go outside and scream I've lost my voice please help me find it

Elena: Do I have too?

Me: Yea

Elena: (Goes outside) I'BE LOST MY VOUCE PLEASE HELP ME FIND IT!

Random dude: HEY STUPID! YOUR USING IT!

Elena: That wasn't nice

Me: It was funny though

Brice: Okay then….. Skye!

Skye: Nooo… I'm the new girl! I can't be dared!

Me: Well that's too bad cause your being dared anyway!

Skye: (Eyes turn red and fangs grow) NO! I WILL NOT DO ANY DARES!

Me: Holy shi… cago

Skye: (Grabs be by the neck)

Me: (Grabs bat)

Skye: Bring it on!

Me: Your dare is to fight

Skye: Deal

Me: (Pulls out my bat)

Skye: Only one weapon

Me: Okay

Skye: (Grabs a sword)

(36 minutes later)

The crap has been beaten out of both of us.

Skye: Tie?

Me: Yea

Skye: (Starts to get up)

Me: (Smacks her with bat) HA! I won!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Skye: (Knocked out)

Brice: You can't beat the crap out of everyone just cause you want to

Me: I don't want to I need to

Brice: Sure ya do

Me: Up next we have Summer

Summer: Okay

Me: You have to put ice cubes in your pants pockets until they melt

Summer: What!? No!

Me: (pulls out bat)

Summer: I'll do it!

Me: Zane make some ice cubes

Zane: (Mouths sorry to summer and makes ice cubes)

Me: Put 'em in there

Summer: (Put them in her pocket) This Is soooooooooo cold!

Me: Hehe I bet!

Summer: Ugh I wish I never joined.

Me: But ya did

Summer:

Me: Next dare is for Arbiteth!

Arbiteth: Oh yay! :0

Me: You have to take off your shoe

Arbiteth: …okay

Me: And now suck on your toes

Arbiteth: NO! I don't know where these have been! I think I stepped in dragon crap yesterday

Me: Its either your or mine

Arbiteth: Well I have to see how bad yours look

Me: NO! I was just kidding

Arbiteth: Fine:

Me: Eww

Arbiteth: (Starts sucking on her toe) Oh God I think there was some dragon crap on here

Me: HAHAH!

Brice: Eww you can stop now

Me: HAHAHAHHA!

Brice: PLEASE! The next dare is for Emili

Emili: Oh God

Me: You have to hug the next person that walks into the room

Emili: Ugh whatever

Me: And you can't let go

Random dude: They need to get those restrooms checked out

Emili: (Hugs random dude)

Random dude: Um get off please

Emili: NOOO!

Random dude: I crapped my pants!

Emili: Ewwww (Let's go)

Me: KC your turn

KC: Whatever

Me: You have to put lipstick on another player without using hands

Kai: (You can't put that on a dog) Woof

KC: I choose Cole because he acts like a girl

Cole: HAHA- HEY!

Me: HAHAH

KC: (Puts the lipstick in her mouth and removes the lid)

Cole: (Squirms away)

KC: (This is gonna be so weird)

Cole: Fine get it over with

KC: (I'm trying)

Cole: (Gets lipstick all over his face)

KC: (Spits out the lipstick) Ha

Cole: Eww

Me: Well that was all!

Brice: What about Lloyd! We have people who want him alive!

Me: They can wait! BYE MAH HOMIES! 

Disclaimer

I don't own Ninjago!


	16. Just another chapter

Hey Guys it's Peytonhollway... err I mean its Taco_Chick. I had to change my name for saftey reasons and all that so... yeah. Anyway I have so not exactly bad news, but not goood news either. I received a PM from one of the eliminators asking me to fix the NINJADARE SHOW, and the NInjago Review show. If I fail to do so, they are both at risk and can be deleted.

I don't really want that to happen so I will be uploading that soon. I will keep the original NINJADARE SHOW up until I have completley fixed it.

That means I won't be doing the whole text script thing...

Me: Blah blah blah

Brice: Blah

Yea so none of that. So that was just to inform y'all guys.

To avoid breaking the guidlines... again.

Kai balled up his fists and threw a punch my way. Little did he know how, hard this would be for him. I took my titanium fist to his face bruising it.

"I never lose."

"Ya think."

Yea lame I know, but whateva.


	17. Lloyd's return

Brice: Welcome everyone to the, The uh… I forgot what episode we're on. Well welcome to the NINJADARE SHOW! I am your co-host Brice Holloway, and here is your hostess PEYTON HOLLOWAY!

Me: Give me a sec I'm using the bathroom. Those tacos do not sit well.

Brice: I told you to use the bathroom before we start!

Me: And I did.

Brice: I really don't want to know.

Me: ALMOST DONE!

Brice: She's embarrassing.

Me: Yea I am.

Brice: Done yet?

Me: I SAID GIVE ME A MINUTE!

Brice: Okay, we'll start without you!

Me: Whatever.

Brice: Okay well, here's Nicole Jett to sing the theme song.

Jett: Wazzup

Brice: The sky

Jett: OH I SEE WE"RE BEING LOGICAL YEA?

Brice: I was j-just kidding.

Jett: SURE YEA WERE!

Brice: Just sing the freakin song already!

Jett: Okay

Nicole: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
And make fun of Kai's dresses  
Oho oho  
It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos  
To put the ninja in danger  
Oho oho  
Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_- When did you get here

Me: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
It's time  
Oho oho  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, but you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded  
too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!  
And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Me: Oh yeah!

Both: Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
it's time  
I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!  
You don't know about me, you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,  
It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Jett: You don't know about me, you better get to it  
you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
Daring you!  
Daring you! Yeah!  
It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!  
It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Brice: Well now that your out we can start the dares

Me: Yes we can.

Brice: Okay the first dare is for… y-you

Me: ME!?

Brice: Yes, you

Me: What!

Brice: You have to do every dare you have ever done on yourself, while swimming in crap

Me: What the heck is that!?

Brice: You don't know what crap is

Me: No, what kind of dare is that?

Brice: A horrible one

Me: (Now I honestly don't feel like going into detail so…)

Brice: 0_0 That looks bad

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Every dare is preformed on me)

Brice: Ohh, Oww

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Brice: (Winces)

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm gonna go home now, and take a bath, and then go to the hospital, and then kill myself (Cries)

Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Jay: That wasn't funny. It was like a horror movie up close

Kai: I know right

Me: dang it I can't drive

Brice: You monsters

Jett: You okay Pey?

Me: Yeah, F-fine

Jett: Okay well the next dare is for Zane

Zane: GRRRRR

Me: This will cheer me up

Jett: You get to hit him 20,000,000 times with a base ball bat

Me: Yay!

Zane: Oh crap -_-

Me: HAHAHAHAHA (Hits him in the head)

6 hours later

Me: I lost count

Zane: You were at 19,999,999

Me: I don't believe you

Zane: Come on

Me: (Starts over)

Zane: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

7 hours later

Me: Done

Zane: (In lego bits everywhere)

Me: Ahahahaha

Jett: See your good now

Me: You bet

Brice: Next dare is for Lloyd

Me: I guess I can bring back Lloyd

Arbiteth: It took ya long enough

Me: shut it girly

Arbiteth: Whatever

Me: Okay let me get Lloyd real quick (Gets on Tony and rides to the rainbow bridge)

Tony: Lloyd Garmadon?

Lloyd: (Moans) What do you want

Me: We need you back at the studio

Lloyd: What!? NO

Me: Too bad (Grabs Lloyd by the collar and goes to the studio)

Lloyd: Why do you want me back?

Me: You got dared

Lloyd: Why do you people hate me

Me: Cause'

Lloyd: What do I have to do

Me: You have to put your head in Pythor's mouth, and say eat me loser

Pythor: Oh yesssss

Me: HAHAHA

Lloyd: Grrr when I'm done can I go home

Me: (looks at dare cards) Well it looks like your clear for the rest of the chapter, so no

Lloyd: Really?

Me: HAHAH Now put your fat head in Pythor's mouth

Lloyd: (Puts head in Pythor's mouth) EAT ME LOSER. Dang it, what the crap are you eating?

Pythor: Well I had mice yesterday

Lloyd: GET ME OUT!

Me: Nah

Lloyd: (Pulls himself out)

Me: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHA NEXT DARE!

Lloyd: NOTME!

Me: Haha Overlord, you have to change your name

Overlord: Nicccce, can I change it to Skull Splitter, or maybe the awesome one

Me: Haha no. You have to change it to the Overdork

Overdork: Come on!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well that was all the dares for this chapter. Peace out, and remember taco's are the best. SO GIVE ME SOME!

Brice: And send in the dares.

Me: PEACE!

Brice: AND WE DON'T OWN NINJAGO!

Me: PEACE!

Brice: AND CHECK OUT NICOLE JETT'S DARE SHOW

Me: It's AMAZBALLS

Brice: Freak


	18. note to the admins

I know Catspat31 said my story will be deleted, but I will continue writing the way I do. If he/She is not happy with that then she can go delete my story for all I care, because if she does I have all of the chapters saved on my documents. I know I will loose my followers and precious reviews, but this is how I write, and I refuse to change it. Sure the admins frown upon how 'uncreative' script chat is, but that's there problem. i've had people tell me they praise my work, and that it's hilarious. So if you are one of the few who don't enjoy it, don't read it. I think it is stupid how they are going to tell me how to write MY stories. If you think you could do better then go write your own story, and stay out of our buisness. So go twittle your insults somewhere else. (haha that's what Kai said in the first pilot episode)Thanks!

-UNHAPPY FANFICTIONER

We should start a putition!

If you agree that the admins should leave stories alone, then send me a review mentioning that, and I add you to the list. 


	19. AHHHHHHHHHHH!

I'm about to Flippin pee myself. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Never in 100 years did I actually think I would get 100 reviews!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PARTY PARTY PARTY! I have to go tell my mom. And my cousin. And by BEST FRIEND. AND AND AND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH! O MY FREAKING TACOS! 100 reviews! No wait 104! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	20. LALALA POP!

I GOTS A QUESTION FOR ALL YO PEEPS! WHO THINKS ITS TIME FOR TONY TO BE HIRED? WHO WANTS TO BE MY NEW DIRECTOR (WARNING YOU WILOL PROBABLY BE FIRED. 1) CAUSE I FIRE EVERYONE, 2) BECAUSE I NEED TO GIVE OTHERS A CHANCE)

ONE MORE QUESTION! DOES ANYONE HAPPEN TO PLAY WIZARD101, AND FEEL LIKE PLAYING? UM… BYE?

(SHORT STORY TIME)

Jay let out a really loud fart.

…It smelled like fart.

Fart don't smell good.

HAHAHAHAH THNX PEEPS!


	21. Nicole Jett

(Backstage: 3 hours before show time)

Nikki: (Crying)

Me: What's wrong Nikki?

Nikki: I tried making my own dare show, and literally no one atends it. What's the point of having one if there's no one skulls to bash?

Me: Um... None really.

Nikki: It's all YOUR fault! Your stupid dare show took all my peeps!

Me: Ehehe ... what?

Nikki: YOUR THE REASON I HAVE NO READERS!

Me: What the heck?

Nikki: ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Me: I have no idea what your talking about.

Nikki: (Pulls out frying pan) WHY DO YOU HATE ME!

Me: What? Man your awesome. I don't hate you.

Nikki: YES YOU DO! YOU TOOK ALL MY READERS! YOU... YOU... YOU NINMATOAD!

Me: 0_0 Your crazy. Put the pan down and we will discuss this.

Lloyd: She's hot when she's feisty.

Me: YOU HAVE A GIRLFREIND!

Arbiteth: Yeah, a girlfreind who's about to beat some butt.

Lloyd: Hehehe

Nikki: Fine you wanna talk about it. WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT!

Brice: What has gotten into her?

Me: I dunno.

Me: A little yeah, but since we seem to be yelling I'll put it like this. YES!

Nikki: I tried making my own dare show, and no one reviews it. No one reads it. No one favorites it. NO ONE!

Me: I read it.

Brice: And I read it.

Me: Just know that you have that one fan who would die if you didn't continue it.

Brice: Two

Me: Whatever, Nikki come one. You know there are people out there who love your stories.

Kai: (Crying) She's so nice when she isn't bashing our heads with her bat.

Me: KAI! GO AWAY!

Kai: But I love you!

Me: 0_0

Kai: Hehe a little too much.

Me: YOU LIKE ME! AS IN LIKE LIKE ME!

Kai: What? No.

Me: TELL THE TRUTH!

Kai: Fine, I love you.

Me: Eww

Kai: So do you wanna you know go out with me?

Me: Well your the only man with enough guts to ask me, so I'll give you a chance,

Kai: YES!

Me: NOW GET OUTTA MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL YOU!

Nikki: Wait your going out now?

Me: I guess so. Now do you understand that no matter how little reads you get, you will always have me to read 'em.

Nikki: I guess so.

Me: Good, hug?

Nikki: Hug.

DISCLAIMER:

Okay I know that wasn't an actual chapter, but there is a meaning for it. My good freind Nicole Jett has written a totally amazing dare show that only a little people read. It makes her AND ME sad that she doesn't get a lot. I really want you guys to do me a favor and check it out. PRETTY PLEASE! Nikki has been a big support of the NINJADARE SHOW, and deserves a reward, and I'm pretty sure nothing would make her happier. PLease at least consider it?

OH I ALMOST FORGOT! I DON'T OWN NINJAGO!


	22. Birthday

NINJADARE SHOWETH

Sinceth I didn't giveth thou an actual chapter the lasteth time. I will giveth thou one noweth? Today iseth my Birthday (Not in realeth life, but I couldn't waiteth) So I will do a Birthday chaptereth. Oh and I madeth a holiday of my owneth. It iseth national talketh like Shakespeare dayeth.

YOUR ALL INVITED TO MY PARTY! I NEED YOUR APPEARANCE, AND YOUR PRESENT! PLEASE COME!

Brice: Hello everyone, and welcome to the whatever episode this is of the NINJADARE SHOW. Please welcome your hostesses PEYTON HOLLOWAY AND NICOLE JETT!

Nikki: That's righteth peeps. I am a hostesseth now!

Lloyd: Somebody shoot me.

Cryptor: (Shoots Lloyd with a bazooka)

Lloyd: (In lego bits) Not for real!

Me: Haha goodeth one Cryptor.

Cryptor: You beteth?

Brice: Wait... eth? Why are we talking Shakespeare?

Me: Becauseth I made up a holidayeth. Everyone has to talketh like Shakespeare.

Brice: No way.

Me: Yeseth way!

Brice: You know adding eth at the end of sentences doesn't make it Shakespeare.

Me: Yeseth it doeseth.

Brice: Actually it doesn't. Anyway I heard you a Kai are a thing now.

Me: I am givingeth him one chanceth. He bettereth make me happyeth or he willeth pay.

Kai: -_- I think I already have.

Me: Just causeth you lost your balls to a dragon doesn't meaneth you have felt pain.

Everyone: 0_0

Nikki: Hold upeth.

Kai: OH YEAH! I HAVEN'T FELT PAIN! EVERY SINGLE DARE SHOW I AM ALWAYS THE FIRST TO BE DARED! AND NO! THEY'RE NOT GOOD DARES LIKE I GET A PUPPY OR ANYTHING ITS ALWAYS YOU HAVE TO JUMP INTO A VOLCANO OR SOMETHING DEADLY LIKE THAT! JUST BECAUSE WE ARE NINJA DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T FEEL PAIN!

Me: I have no ideaeth what you just saideth.

Kai: I am not repeating myself.

Me: Okayeth. I hateth the sound of thou voice anywayeth.

Kai: WHAT IS UP WITH THE SHAKESPEARE!?

Nikki: Didn't you heareth?

Kai: Hear what?

Nikki: Peyton createdeth her owneth holiday. Everyoneth must speaketh Shakespeareth!

Kai: ...no.

Me: (Puppy dog eyes) Pleeeeaseth.

Kai: Well if it makes you happy... eth.

Me: YAY!

Brice: It's another holiday too.

Me: Ooh really!

Brice: ... You really don't know.

Me: Nope.

Brice: It's your Birthday.

Me: REALLY! OMG THAT MEANS PRESENTSETH!

Brice: Yes, and I believe we all got her one.

Ninja: Yep.

Brice: (Pulls a curtian where all of my presents are)

Me: Aww, and they're all wrappedeth in yeller. Y'all knoweth me so well.

Brice: Here. This one is from Roxy Emeralds.

Me: She's awesometh. She wrappedeth hers in taco wrapppers. 0-0 Awesome.

Brice: Open it already.

Me: Aye aye captaineth. (Rips open wrapper)

Brice: What is it?

Me: It's a taco. :)

Roxy: No. It's an infinity taco. Every time you take a bite a new one appears.

Me: :3 TACOS!

Roxy: Yes Peyton. It is a taco.

Me: How would you like to be parteth of thou NINJADARE SHOW?

Roxy: I'D LOVE IT!

Me: I goteth you an apple.

Roxy: APPLE!

Brice: So we have another person to torture?

Me: Yes, yes we doeth.

Brice: -_- This is bad, We're gonna be arrested one day for this.

Me: Yep. (Swallows tacos whole)

Brice: Um... Peyton. Why are you growing?

Me: What? Uh oheth. (Explodes and a million tacos fly from the sky)

Jay: It's raining tacos from out of the sky. Tacos no need to ask why. Just open your mouth and close your eyes. Its raining tacos, raining tacos. Yum yum yum yum yumity yum. Its like a dream. Yum yum yum yum yumity yum Bring the sour cream.

Me: It's... so beautifuleth.

Brice: We have to hurry if we want to make it to your party. So hurry!

Me: Okay... who's nexteth?

Brice: Kais.

Me: Oh... yayeth. (Opens Kai's present)

Kai: I hope she likes it.

Me: You goteth me a rose. I'M GONNA HIT YOU NOW!

Kai: Yikes. (Jumps into the volcano I keep under my winder)

Me: Ooh I wanteth Zane's now.

Brice: Here you go.

Me: 0_0 YOU GOT ME A DICTIONARY! IS THAT YOUR WAY OF CALLING ME STUPIDETH!

Zane: Kai, move out of the way. (Jumps into volcano)

Me: 0_o

Zane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GO DANG IT! IT'S HOOOT!

Me: Who's left?

Brice: Lloyd, Jay, and Nya. The rest will be given at your party.

Me: Handeth me Lloyds.

Brice: Aye.

Me: YOU GOT ME A VIDEO GAME! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Lloyd: I thought you would liketh it.

Me: YES! I LOVE IT!

Brice: What game is it?

Me: Call of dutyeth.

Brice: Lloyd if she murders anyone I am holding you responsible.

Me: Okayeth. I will save Jays for last, cause I think his is gonna be the best.

Nya: That means your gonna do mine. :)

Me: NO I AM GONNA DOETH SANTAS!

Nya: 0_0

Cole: I can't belive your not doing mine now.

Me: Shuteth thy mouth.

Cole: 0_o

Me: You got me... a jacket.

Nya: It's a leather jacket.

Me: Um... thankseth? (puts on the jacket)

Kai: It looks hot on you,

Me: SHUTETH THY MOUTH!

Jay: Now foreth mine!

Me: I KNOW!

Jay: Here!

Jay: (Hands me a really long box)

Me: :3 You goteth me a Taco Bell gift card.

Jay: AND!?

Me: And a baseball bat... made of metaleth.

Jay: Press the buttoneth on the handle.

Me: Okay.

Jay: :3

Me: IT HAS SPIKES! YAY!

Kai: JAY ARE YOU STUPID!?

Jay: NO!

Me: HAHAHAHAH!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: I don't won Ninjago.**

**Brice: No she doesn't.**

**Me: Nope.**

**Brice: Nuh uh.**

**Me: No way Jose.**

**Brice: Not at all.**

**Me: YOUR ALL INVITED TO MY PARTY! I NEED YOUR APPEARANCE, AND YOUR PRESENT! PLEASE COME!**


	23. You mad bro?

**NINJADARE SHOW**

A/N: Ok, so Brice (Co-host of the NINJADARE SHOW, and my brother) thought that I was being unfair to him, and not giving him credit for the NINJADARE SHOW. He says that I make him look stupid, because he isn't crazy like Nikki, Jay, and I. Come on guys I thougth he was funny, and I know I am not the only one. Should I make him funny, or do we need that peacemaker in the NINJADARE SHOW?

Here is a flashback to one of the first chapters in the NINJADARE SHOW...

**Me: I am so putting this on facebook.**

**Jay: And Twitter**

**Cole: And Instagram**

**Brice: And skype!**

**Me: -_- What the...**

THAT'S FUNNY RIGHT!?

He is just having a hissy fit, because people in reviews always talk about how I am funny, when he is funny too. Something completley stupid like that. He says that he came up with most of the funny stuff in the NINJADARE SHOW, when I did. Sure he came up with a few things, BUT STILL!

I thought he was funny as the peacemaker; being the one who breaks up the fights, and ends up at the end of my bat. I tried to make him funny, but to where it wasn't the same thing over and over again. Would it be funny if we were just reckless animals who couldn't be tamed? That's what Brice was for. He was the mature one who was still funny while being mature.

I'm not going to change him, unless you guys want me too. Just think though changing Brice will be changing the whole show. I get it he makes up a few of the funny things, and I don't give him enough credit, and I will change that. I will give him credit, but I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE WHO HE IS.

If he continues to whine like this I may just remove him, and make Harry Pitts my co-host. Like I said though I am letting you guys decide. If you don't want him to change then maybe say good job Brice or something to make him not so whiny.


	24. Guest List

NINJADARE SHOW

People who are coming: (I invited peeps from my top favorite movies, and shows. AND OF COURSE ALL YOU GUYS!)

Easter Bunny (Rise of the Guardians)

Cosmo (Fairly OddParents)

Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean… AH DUH!)

The Hulk (Avengers)

Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants)

Fix It Felix Jr. (Wreck it Ralph)

Grover (Percy Jackson)

PJ (Good Luck Charlie)

Sam (iCarly)

Nico (Rio)

Hiccup (How to train your dragon)

Randomness Girl (FANFICTION YOU PEOPLES)

Terra (FANFICTION YOU PEOPLES!)

NATALY (FANFICTION YOU PEOPLES)

MAGICWOLFPUP123 ( FANFICTION)

That's all for now.

MINI STORY TIME!

Peyton screamed in pain, and held her foot.

Kai gasped, "What's wrong?"

"I STEPPED ON A FLIPPING LEGO!"

"Look who you're talking too."

"Hehe…"


End file.
